Accepting the Yokai Side
by Kirbboy
Summary: Not all yokai are bad. The yokai Rikuo knew, his friends, weren't those kind of yokai, and he would stand with them straight till the end. He decided to accept his other side, but to take on the duties of the clan? That may take a little more time...
1. Change An Opinion

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nurarihyon No Mago, large or small.

A/N: **(Please Read!)** Okay, so this is my first story in the anime/manga section, so I hope I make the cut. That aside, this story is basically Nurarihyon No Mago with a personality change on Rikuo. How his personality is changed I won't tell, but it has to do with how his opinion on yokai was influenced when he was young. He shall be more charismatic, mischievious, daring, and overall I will try to make him more "badass" for lack of a more illustrative word. I hope you like this version of him as much as I do. Also, if you looked at the main characters I selected, you will see both Rikuo and Tsurara, and if you check out the genre it is, infact, both a romance and adventure fanfiction. I figured "supernatural" was a given, so I didn't put that. A few cahracters I also like are as follows: Kiyojuji, Yura, Aotabo, Zen, and Gyuuki. I'm not sure if that means they will be in the fic more, but we'll see. Rikuo and Tsurara are the main characters, though, so they will have the spotlight most of the time. I know some might be wondering: "Hey, why isn't Kana in your list of characters you like?" Well, that is because I don't like her very much, even if she is the main heroine in canon. She is always the damsel in distress, and that just bugs me. I have disallowed myself from letting my dislike of her infect the fic,however. But...she can't really protect herself...whereas Tsurara can, and she has a great personality. This fic was born kinda out of my desire for Tsurara to be the main heroine in place of Kana. That and I wanted Rikuo to be a little...I don't know, better, I guess. I always thought he should appreciate Tsurara a little more, I mean she HAS been taking care of him for his whole life, practically. His "night" form is cool though, so I'm keeping that. That's sort of what I'm going for in this fic. Plus a few extra twists...what will they be?

Regardless, I should stop rambling. So! I hope you really enjoy this fic, and please be so kind as to drop a review. I'd really appreciate it! Oh, and if you add a question to your review, I will be sure to answer it in the next chapter post. If you can't wait that long, send me a PM and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

And here we go!

* * *

Rikuo desperately ran from tree to tree in a vain attempt to lose the creature following him, desperately hoping it was enough to escape. He stumbled, accidentally tripping over a root in the process. He hissed as something on the ground cut into his knees, a small trail of blood making its way down his leg.

"Gotta….keep….moving!" Rikuo said to himself, picking up his small seven-year-old body and resuming his sprint. He turned around the trunk of yet another tree in this seemingly endless forest.

"Well, well well." Rikuo heard a voice in front of him, quickly raising his head to see a yokai leaning against the trunk of a tree, looking at its own blood-soaked claws. The yokai looked down at the young boy with a sadistic, smug grin. "Did I not tell you already that it is useless to run? All you are accomplishing is the act of running in circles as if you were a headless chicken. HA!" The yokai laughed at its own little joke.

"I…I won't be killed by something like you…" Rikuo mumbled, clenching his fists.

"Oh no?" The yokai questioned, "You are but a mere boy. You can do no better than those other useless humans. Though you are aware of that already, aren't you…?" The yokai grinned, brandishing his red soaked claws.

It was true. Rikuo saw what it did to those other people, who were older than him, how they tried to fight…and they were torn to shreds. That whole 'twenty-five percent yokai' thing didn't seem to be helping him. Rikuo expression turned to hopelessness. This seemed to only amuse the yokai further.

"As I thought….." The yokai mumbled, suddenly looking annoyed. "Is this seriously all you are? I mean I wasn't expecting much from a seven year old, but still….." The yokai shook his head. "Is this really all the third heir is! YOU are no different from a pathetic HUMAN!" The yokai began to laugh once more, at the downcast boy before him.

"If only I hadn't….." Rikuo mumbled, remembering the events of the day. It started off normal enough, going to school, taking classes, going to lunch. Then, that discussion began.

'FLASHBACK'

"Hey, did you hear the news today?" A boy at the lunch table Rikuo was sitting at asked.

"Oh yeah…you're talking about the killing right?" Another boy responded, a disturbed expression on his face.

"Yeah, that, exactly." The first boy confirmed, nodding his head.

"Wait…" Rikuo asked, the boys turning their heads to him upon hearing his voice. "There was a killing? What killing?"

"You didn't hear?" the second boy asked, seemingly surprised. "Apparently, an entire family was torn apart by a murderer."

"…A murderer?" Rikuo questioned, looking surprised.

"If that's what you can call those things." The first boy said, looking angry.

"What things?" Rikuo asked again, interested.

"Yokai, of course! What else?" The first boy replied. "The police may not want to admit it, but only a yokai could be capable of carnage like that."

"Yeah, did you hear the only survivor was a three year old hidden in a cupboard?" The second boy asked his friend.

The first nodded his head solemnly. "Yeah…I did. Can you imagine losing your family at a young age like that?"

"No way. I don't even want to think about it." The second boy stated. "And it's all because horrible things like that exist."

"Disgusting creatures." The first boy agreed.

-END FLASHBACK-

After that, Rikuo saw the yokai he lived with in a new light. The whole day he looked at the faces of those he called his friends and imagined them doing terrible things like that yokai did. Unable to take it anymore, he ran away from the house and into the forest, stumbling into some people at a campsite. They offered him some food they cooked, and Rikuo happily accepted, eager to distract himself from the thoughts of his yokai roommates and to be around some other humans. That's when that thing showed up. Everything just went wrong from there.

"I guess it doesn't matter if you are weak. I'll go down in history for killing the third heir one way or the other." The yokai chuckled darkly. "First the second heir, and now the third…this is just too rich!" The yokai lunged at the boy. Rikuo closed his eyes, waiting to feel himself be torn in two by the yokai's bloody claws.

…But it never came. Instead, he heard a cry of anguish as a splash of blood hit his face. He opened his eyes slowly…..

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH RIKUO-SAMA!"

Rikuo looked on in surprise as he saw the Nura clan's very own Yuki-Onna standing protectively in front of him, her spear raised. "Tsurara…" Rikuo mumbled, in shock.

Across from them stood the offending yokai, its arm severed from Tsurara's unexpected attack, barely able to stand from the large amount of pain it was experiencing. "AARRGHH!" The yokai yelled in anger and pain, looking to its own severed arm, now vanishing into nothingness. "What…! YOU! HOW DARE YOU STAND IN MY WAY!" The yokai pointed at the Yuki-Onna accusingly, enraged.

"You will not hurt Rikuo-sama." Tsurara declared monotonously, pointing her spear at the yokai.

The yokai flinched and began to slowly back away, quite obviously at a disadvantage with only one arm. It scowled. "…I won't forget this. Both you, snow spirit, and your damnable 'master' will pay for this! One day…" With that last haunting word, the yokai was gone, most likely having used the last of its strength to escape. Tsurara let out a sigh, relaxing with the yokai's departure.

"Tsurara…"

Tsurara turned around quickly, concern filling her eyes. "Yes master? Are you hurt anywhere?" The snow girl asked, already attempting to treat his scraped knees.

"Um…I'm fine, nothing too bad…" Tsurara let out a sigh of relief. "B-but Tsurara, w-why did you…why did you save me?" The little boy asked, looking at the girl. "You're a yokai…" He finished, trembling slightly.

Tsurara let out yet another sigh, now understanding what the master was thinking. It certainly would explain why he had been acting so strangely today. "Rikuo-sama…." She started, gathering her thoughts. "Do not be fooled. Just because I'm a yokai doesn't mean I like to hurt people. It is not my nature to needlessly hurt anyone. Same goes for the others. We don't want that." Rikuo looked at her suspiciously. "It's not the species that makes the individual. Rikuo-sama, we of the Nura clan do not wish to harm humans. After all, you and your mother live peacefully with us, right? Your father even married a human."

"...Yeah..." Rikuo responded quietly.

"Unfortunately, some yokai don't think that way. Just like humans. Lots of humans want to get along, but some kill people, just because they can. You know that. Everyone is free to make their own decisions, regardless of what they might be. Some just choose the wrong choices. But some don't. I like to think I made the right decision. That is protecting you, Rikuo-sama!"

Rikuo thought for a moment, looking directly into Tsurara's eyes. She was right. He hadn't seen any of the Nura clan attempting to kill humans...rather, they wanted to be friends with him, even though he was a good seventy-five percent human. He closed his eyes.

"Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara said quietly, wondering what he was thinking.

Suddenly, Rikuo opened his eyes once more, this time they were sparkling with determination. "You know what Tsurara? You're right. I can't let a couple distasteful yokai change my opinion of all my friends back at home. They have cared for both me and mother, forgetting that we're human, and asking for nothing in return but our kindness. They are all good yokai, and I should be following that example."

Tsurara beamed at Rikuo in admiration. "Rikuo-sama!"

"So from here on, I'll accept I'm part yokai. And I'll try to be just like the yokai back home. The good yokai! Like you, Tsurara. Not those mean, bad ones!" Rikuo looked to her with happiness. "So yeah…that's what I'll do…so, can we go home now? I'm kinda lost…" Rikuo rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Of course!" Tsurara replied, overjoyed at her master's decision.

"And Tsurara?"

"Yes?"

"Those people that bad yokai killed… I'd like to bury their bodies before we go…"

* * *

-SIX YEARS LATER-

"HUH? What? Where? Rikuo, you said it was just around this bend!" Kiyojuji exclaimed as he careened around the corner of the hallway as if death was right at his heels.

Almost just as quickly, a 13 year old Rikuo rounded the bend as well, who stopped just behind his friend, the yokai obsessed boy now looking about in every direction frantically. "What? You didn't see it? Luckily, I caught a glimpse of it just before it phased into our classroom!" Rikuo responded immediately.

"W-W-WHAT? MY CLASSROOM! UWAHHHH!" Kiyojuji let out some sort of war cry before rushing to his class, flinging the door open with vigor and determination, a look of total concentration on his face…..

…..Before he was violently thrown backward into a wall from a giant blast of air. "What? A counterattack! Ah! WAIT! THE YOKAI! Where is it Rikuo-san?" Kiyojuji turned his now desperate face to look at Rikuo.

"Hmm….Did I say our classroom? Gomen, gomen, what I really meant was the one next to it." Rikuo responded with a contemplative look, as if it took a lot of effort to remember just which room the yokai had went into.

"I see!" With that Kiyojuji was gone in a flash, at the door in the blink of an eye, the door ajar in less than a moment…!

…Only to be thrown into the wall by a powerful blast of wind once again.

Rikuo calmly walked over to his downed friend with a smug smile on his face, leaning over Kiyojuji slightly as the yokai lover put himself in a sitting position. "…This was another prank, wasn't it?" Kiyojuji deadpanned, turning to gaze at Rikuo with a look of annoyance.

"You just make it so easy!" Rikuo stated, a full smile etching itself onto his face. Within the classroom, one could observe some students studying a cannon-like structure, undoubtably the source of the air blast. One could assume a copy of it resided within the two students' home room as well.

"Ugh…" Kiyojuji made an unpleasant sound, disappointed by the realization. "I can't believe you got me again! So easily…!"

"Yeah, no matter how many pranks you fall for you don't seem to get any smarter." Rikuo deadpanned.

"Uwah! What's that supposed to mean?" Kiyojuji fired back.

Rikuo smirked, "Exactly what I said…" No one found out what might have been said afterward as another individual joined the scene.

"Rikuo!"

Rikuo turned his head to find an annoyed Kana zeroing in on his position. "How may I help you?" Rikuo smiled, pretending to tip a nonexistent hat to said girl.

She ignored his words, intent on saying her piece. "Rikuo…did you pull another prank? On Kiyojuji no less? You do pranks on him a lot you know!" She shook her head. "Really, haven't you had enough?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Nope! I've got many more plans drawn up for future endeavors!" Rikuo exclaimed with gusto and a proud smile. Behind him, Kiyojuji sweat-dropped.

"Really…" Kana shook her head once more, an exaggerated expression taking residence on her face. One could plainly see that Kana and Rikuo had this same argument many a time before, and Kana decided to just let it drop this time, shifting to a different subject. "More importantly, how do you keep getting all the supplies for these antics-"

"Endeavors." Rikuo corrected her.

"Whatever! For these 'endeavors' anyway? I mean, you've used some really complicated stuff…" Kana trailed off, her eyes shifting to look at the supposed "air cannon".

"Unfortunately, that is for me to know and you to never find out!" Rikuo responded, waggling a finger at her. "Let's just say, 'I know a guy'." Rikuo said with a mysterious tint to his voice, obviously teasing her.

"I'd like to meet this guy and give him a piece of my mind…" Kiyojuji threw in his two cents, having picked himself up off the floor.

"We should probably get to class. The bell will ring any second now." Kana stated, pointing at a clock on a nearby wall.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Rikuo said, now calm with the joy of his successful prank now wearing off. "Cannons are free. Anyone who wants 'em, take 'em." Rikuo proclaimed, some students already calling dibs, used to this routine.

"I don't get it…" Shima said as he joined the group as they all walked into the classroom, arriving just in time. "Rikuo, why do you always give the stuff away? Why not use them again for another prank? Not that I'm complaining…" It was a known fact that Shima often tried to grab some of the stuff Rikuo gave away, his chances of getting said objects increasing with the fact the two were friends.

"Well…" Rikuo started, thinking for a second, "While recycled methods are nice, there's nothing quite like a fresh, new strategy. I guess I just prefer that. Repeating the same thing would make pranking stagnant…" Rikuo trailed off.

"Enough about that!" Kiyojuji said, loudly of course. "Don't you realize there are far more important things to worry about? Torii! Maki! Come over here for a second."

The two remaining members of the Kyojuji Paranormal Patrol walked over to their friends. "Hey guys." Torii greeted with a small wave. "What's up?"

"Kiyojuji, apparently." Maki stated. "So! Any particular reason you called us over here?" Everyone looked to Kiyojuji expectantly.

Now the center of attention, Kiyojuji began, "You all remember our last meeting, right?" He looked at everyone, suddenly serious.

Rikuo facepalmed. He let out a sigh. "You mean how you want us all to go to the abandoned school building? Look, even if everyone else agrees, I told you I don't want anything to do with it."

Rikuo knew that if he went to some dangerous (in appearance, at least) place, the Nura clan yokai that so adored him would find out somehow, and undoubtedly follow him. Such a thing would certainly increase the chances of Kiyojuji and his friends encountering yokai. He did NOT want that.

"NO WAY!" Kiyojuji yelled, causing a few heads in the class to turn. "Not after you humiliated me today! And many other times too! This is our best chance to see some yokai." He smirked. "Besides, you owe me for what you did. So come on. Everyone else wants you to come along too."

"It would definitely be better if we all went together." Torii said, looking to Rikuo.

"Without a doubt!" Maki agreed while Shima nodded his silent agreement.

"I would feel a lot safer if you came too…" Kana said, looking down in embarrassment.

With so many pleading looks it was difficult to refuse. Coupled with the fact that said pleading looks originated from most of his friends, he would have to be a pretty big jerk to turn them down. And while he might be somewhat of a jerk, he wasn't to that extent. "Alright, alright, I'll go. It's not like we'll see any yokai anyway…" Oh, how he hoped that statement would be true.

"Don't be so sure!" Kiyojuji exclaimed, "Tomorrow, I swear, the Kyojuji Paranormal Patrol will discover their first YOKAI!"

* * *

Rikuo said goodbye to Kana as they separated to go to their respective households. As soon as she was out of sight, he heaved a sigh as he resumed the walk to his house. "Great…I'd like to take as few risks as possible, and this little excursion isn't going to help…" He looked to a temple-like house as it came into view. "…I mean, I appreciate their concern for me, but in all honesty they can be a tad bit overbearing with things like this. I can't lie to them…I guess I'll just have to ask them to stay at the house and hope they listen, what with Kiyojuji's internal yokai detector at an all-time high." He entered the compound that was his house. "Most of my friends will be there to discourage him as well. Maybe I'm worrying too much." A smile came to Rikuo's face as he prepared to open the door to the building. "Well, it's good to be home after such a long day. Now I get to see my other friends."

With that, Rikuo opened the door. "I'm back!" He yelled into the house, filled with yokai from the Nura clan, all Rikuo's friends.

"WELCOME HOME, RIKUO-SAMA!" The yokai chorused back, each and every one taking a moment to bow to him, the room then falling back into motion along with the amicable chatter that was ever-present within the household. Rikuo's smile grew a little wider with the greeting. It was only when Rikuo spotted a certain Yuki-Onna with deep blue hair running about as fast as one could while holding a tray with tea placed on top toward him that he gained a true, complete smile.

"WAKA! RIKUO-SAMA!" The girl exclaimed in greeting, obviously overjoyed to see him, stopping just in front of him, the tea thankfully undisturbed. "Master! Welcome back! Would you like some tea?" The Yuki-Onna asked quickly, beaming up at him, obviously pleased to be the first one to offer him tea when he got home from school.

"As a matter of fact, Tsurara, I would love some." Rikuo gratefully accepted the proffered cup, as Tsurara put down the tray on a nearby table, taking the other cup of tea as she did so. Rikuo sat down against the wall, briefly glancing at all the yokai doing miscellaneous tasks, whether they be games or chores, motioning that Tsurara could sit with him if she wanted. Naturally, Tsurara plopped down right beside him, as she always did.

"So Tsurara, how did your day go?" he asked looking at her expectantly.

"Oh!" Tsurara raised one finger, as if she just remembered something, turning her head to meet his eyes, beaming at him, obviously happy he took an interest in her day. "My day just went great! Let's see…..well, I woke you up, and then I went to go make your lunch, and gave it to you just as you left the house, then…..Oh! How did you like it, by the way? The lunch, I mean?" She paused in her story to ask him, looking hopeful that she did well.

Rikuo closed his eyes, a smile on his face, "Do you even have to ask? It was delicious, of course. Not to mention my drink is always cool, even that late in the day, thanks to you." Rikuo opened his eyes to look at her again. "Did you expect a different answer from normal?"

"No! It's just nice to hear you say it, is all…" She revealed, a hint of pink on her face.

Happy with her response, Rikuo laughed a bit, "…And I like to tell you that you did a good job, as always. I believe you were telling me about your day…?" Rikuo reminded her, taking another sip from his tea.

"OH! Umm…Yeah! S-so anyway, after that I had to run an errand for the supreme master, which added on to the time it takes to do the chores I'm assigned normally, but I also wanted to make you tea to enjoy after school, so I worked really hard to finish, and got the tea done just before you got home! And so now we have tea!" She announced, gesturing to the pairs' drinks. "And, you know, I like spending this time with you…" She trailed off, looking wistful.

Rikuo smiled lightly at the snow girl, "You know, you didn't have to go through all that effort for my sake." Rikuo stated.

"No!" Tsurara exclaimed, locking Rikuo with a stern gaze. "I had to do this for Rikuo-sama! Because Rikuo-sama is always nice to me! So I have to show that I want to be super nice to Rikuo-sama as well." She cemented this with a quick nod of her head.

Rikuo laughed a little, "Mission accomplished, in that case."

Satisfied with her master's response, she beamed up at him again. "What about you master? I told you about my day, but I know nothing of how your day went."

"Nothing out of the ordinary really…" Rikuo said.

"Oh, so you didn't try out any of your other plans?" Tsurara asked.

"Naturally, I tried out one on Kiyojuji. I used the air cannons for that one." Rikuo smirked, remembering the event.

Tsurara giggled at his devious expression. "Sounds like it was fun!"

"It was. Other than that, the day was pretty boring. Just a bunch of lessons, had lunch with the club." Rikuo sighed. "Though…Kiyojuji and the others got me to cave in and go with them on one of his yokai hunts. Honestly, you'd think he would have given up after so many failures." Rikuo looked at Tsurara to see her with a pensive look on her face. "…It's at the abandoned school building." He finished.

"Hm…Well if that's the case then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if-" The Yuki-Onna was cut off by her master.

"No, you can't come." Rikuo declared plainly, drinking tea from his cup.

"But whyyyy…" Tsurara pouted, looking to her master.

"Remember, Kiyojuji said this was a YOKAI hunt. If you're there, the chances of him seeing one are increased ten-fold." He looked at her face, "And to put it bluntly, Tsurara, you aren't the most stealthy of yokai."

"Hmph!" Tsurara made a displeased noise, crossing her arms.

"Look, you know that if I could, I would take you with me. It's just that Kiyojuji is gonna be on a warpath to find some yokai, and I don't want to put any of you at risk of being found out. You know what the public opinion of yokai is." Rikuo explained, trying to cheer Tsurara up.

"Really?" the Yuki-Onna asked.

"Really." Rikuo responded.

"Well…" Tsurara started, seeming thoughtful. "If that's how it is, then I'll forgive you this time, Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara finished, smiling at the third heir once again.

"I am honored, milady." Rikuo joked, both of them smiling now.

"Ah, Rikuo-sama, it is good to see you have returned safely." A new voice was heard, both Tsurara and Rikuo turning their heads to the source of the noise.

"Aotabo!" Rikuo called in greeting. "How are you today?"

"Quite well, master." Aotabo responded jovially, happy he was one of Rikuo's closer friends. "How about you?"

"The same." Rikuo replied just as happily. "Anything I missed?" He asked, curious to know whether he missed anything important.

"Well," Aotabo began, "There was a meeting today."

Rikuo's smile dropped, "I can guess what it was about…"

"You're succeeding of my current position."

Rikuo turned his head once more to discover Nurarihyon walking to his location. "Hey, Gramps…" Rikuo sighed, "I figured it would be that. That's all the meetings are ever about nowadays…"

"With good reason, you realize. You really should start thinking about the issue more, it is very important…" Nurarihyon started.

"I've told you plenty of times, I've already thought the issue through and through. We all know that a few of the yokai don't think I would make…the best leader. I AM only twenty-five percent yokai. A full seventy-five percent of me is filled to the brim with unaltered human." Rikuo interrupted Nurarihyon, reciting the same speech as he had done many times before.

"Regardless, you are the only rightful heir. I have confidence in you, just as I had in your father, and he surpassed my expectations." Nurarihyon argued.

Rikuo frowned, "And he died doing it, too. So don't be surprised if I'm hesitant."

"But Rikuo-sama, I just know you would make a great leader! Don't forget those that support you!" Tsurara chimed in, trying to encourage him.

"Tsurara's right, master. There is no doubt in my mind you would be perfect for the position." Aotabo agreed, unwavering.

Looking at his two friends, Rikuo's expression softened. "Maybe…there is really no one else who could take the job?" Rikuo questioned, returning his gaze to his grandfather.

"There is no one else." The old man affirmed.

"I see…" Rikuo thought for a moment, "Either way, I'm not ready to take on such a huge responsibility. To be responsible for the lives of all the yokai within the Nura clan. Please, give me more time to think about it."

"If that's what you want, you got it." Nurarihyon smiled, happy he didn't get a downright rejection of the idea this time. "I must be going. Take care." With those words, Nurarihyon walked off.

Rikuo looked after him for a bit. "Man…I bet no one else has to deal with an issue like this. Sometimes it's just so annoying." Rikuo yawned, leaning back against the wall.

"That's because Rikuo-sama is unique!" Tsurara exclaimed.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Rikuo followed up on her claim.

"In a good way of course!" Tsurara reinforced her statement, smiling at her master.

"Would you rather be a regular person who didn't have to deal with all this?" Aotabo asked Rikuo, causing the boy to sit at attention.

"What? No! No way! Then I wouldn't have gotten to be friends with all of you!" Rikuo gestured to all the yokai in the room, including Aotabo and Tsurara. "Geez…I can't even imagine how immensely bored I would be without all of you guys around. Don't be crazy, Aotabo. I wouldn't have it any other way. The pestering about my succeeding Gramps is what bothers me." Rikuo finished, leaning against the wall once more.

"Is it that you feel you are too young?" Tsurara asked.

"Nah, I don't feel like that's the issue. Moreover, it's that I feel I don't have enough experience with that sort of thing. And, as I said, way too much responsibility." Rikuo replied, yawning once again.

"Are you tired Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara questioned looking at him with concern.

"A bit I guess. Probably from lugging around those cannons. I suppose it took a bit more out of me than I thought…" He yawned yet again. "Hmm…I guess I really should get some rest. I'll finish up my homework, then go to sleep."

"Is that so? Well then, good night master." Aotabo said, while offering a small smile.

"Sweet dreams Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara said, beaming at him yet again.

"Night, Aotabo. And sweet dreams to you too, Tsurara!" Rikuo left with a small wave and a smile, heading to his room.

* * *

Rikuo slammed the math book closed with an air of finality. "There!" Rikuo declared, smirking at the fact he was finally able to defeat his homework.

He yawned.

"That's it. I better go to bed now, or else I'll just be needlessly tired in the morning." Rikuo said to himself, changing into his night wear, and falling into bed.

"Ah…I forgot to tell all the yokai that I will be coming home late tomorrow. I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I'll just tell them in the morning." Rikuo then switched off the light in his room, pulling the covers over himself. "I just hope nothing goes wrong at the abandoned school building tomorrow."

Just before Rikuo escaped into dreamland, his last thoughts were…`

'…I just jinxed myself, didn't I…?'

* * *

And that is the first chapter! So did you like it? Did you prefer this Rikuo to the original Rikuo? Do I have Tsurara in character and not OOC? Do you like Rikuo's backstory and the reason he embraces the fact he is part yokai? Does anyone dislike Kana as much as I do? Am I annoying you with these questions? Who knows!

Please drop a review! I will appreciate it, and it goes straight to the effort of accelerating the release of the next chapter! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please, no flames, though, I'll just use 'em for the weekend barbecue.

I'll try to update as soon as possible!

This is Kirbboy, over and out!


	2. Yokai Obsessed

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nurarihyon No Mago, large or small.

A/N: **(Please Read!)** Okay, guess who's back! Me! *Silence* …Anyway, this is the second chapter of 'Accepting the Yokai Side.' This one is actually longer than the previous chapter, so that's good right? Or maybe you all prefer that I write shorter chapters…? Nah. Regardless, now that the first chapter is uploaded, and hopefully if you are reading this, then you have read the first chapter. If not, please go back and read the first immediately. So, I will respond to a couple of the reviews I received, as I said I would. Here we go!

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: **Don't worry, there will be many moments with Tsurara and Rikuo, as this is a romance fic in addition to being an adventure fic. I think a few are in this chapter. I also can't really see myself doing any Kana and Rikuo moments, unless it is truly plot necessary. And since this is a Rikuo/Tsurara thing, of course you may anticipate kissing between them in the future! Thanks for reviewing!

**lil'storm (Or whatever your real profile name is): **I'm glad that you approve of my Rikuo! And that I was able to keep Tsurara within the realm of her true personality. And yes, I agree, Kiyo is the perfect comic relief, and you can expect me to utilize that fact to the fullest in the future. Thank you for reviewing!

**FeuWitch: **Allow me to allay your fears. I have the firm belief that all my chapters should be at least five thousand words or more, no less, but quite possibly a good deal more depending on if I get carried away. I am also pleased as punch to know you like this Rikuo as well. So, I thank you, for reviewing, my good reader.

**Xzer04X: **I am relieved to know that you find my version of Rikuo satisfactory as well! Even more so to know that my reasoning for it is plausible as well. As a matter of fact, the reason Tsurara is more open to her master, is because she saved his life, restored his view on yokai, and they bonded as time went on between then and now, so they are very close. Rikuo will be more kind to Tsurara than others because of this as well. Thus the romantic portion of this fic. As for your question, this will be based on the series, to a large extent. I will be making changes though, whether it be for plot-critical reasons or different characters bonding, we'll see. Thank you for your review as well!

**Everyone else who reviewed: **Thanks for your thoughts! I'm actually pleasantly surprised by how many agree with me about Kana. The reason I'm not going to respond individually to you, (you know who you are) is because you either did not ask a question, or I didn't see anything that needed answers from me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing, it's because of you guys and those previously mentioned that this chapter is here!

There is the response to my viewers! I hope I was able to show how much I appreciate the fact you all took the time to review! Now, since I am sure you are all sick of my non-story typed words, here it is! The second chapter! I hope I made it satisfactory!

* * *

"Rikuo-sama! It's time to wake up!"

"Hm…?" Rikuo mumbled, hearing a loud voice. "Tsurara? Is that…" Rikuo opened his eyes to see Tsurara's face directly in front of his own.

"WAH!" Rikuo yelled in surprise, sitting up quickly, Tsurara lifting her head away to stare at the master in confusion.

"Rikuo-sama? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Ah…Ahaha! No, no. You just surprised me is all." Rikuo clarified, his face turning a bit red.

Tsurara noticed this. "Master? Do you have a fever? Your face is kinda red…" She moved a bit closer, concerned for his well-being.

"It's nothing!" Rikuo announced quickly, turning away.

She didn't look convinced. "Okay…but you should come out soon. Breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes!" Tsurara announced, putting on the cheerful smile she usually wore.

"Oh really? Well, then, just let me get changed." Rikuo smiled, heading for his dresser. He quickly spotted his school uniform and fished it out from his other clothes, removing his night shirt as he did so. He turned to find Tsurara still standing there, her face quickly turning red.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Tsurara? Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Actually, Yuki-Onnas wouldn't be able to get fevers would they…?" Rikuo trailed off, trying to remember whether that fact was true or not.

Tsurara, as if snapping out of a daydream, gained an embarrassed expression before dashing out of the room with a quick "gomen!"

This confused Rikuo. "What's up with her?" He mumbled to himself, before deciding to simply dismiss the issue with a shrug of his shoulders, moving to finish changing.

* * *

Rikuo walked into the dining area with a smile, taking a moment to look around the room at all his friends. Every morning he would come to eat at the feast that was called breakfast. The table had food piled high on top of it, in order to feed the populace of the house, so much so that one might assume it would break from the strain. Luckily, it never did. He walked among the yokai, the few that paused in their eating long enough to notice the boy hastily bowing with a greeting of "master."

Rikuo's smile widened further when he noticed Tsurara waving frantically to him from her seat at the table. "Rikuo-sama!" The girl yelled in greeting, barely heard over the great din generated by so many yokai in one room.

Rikuo quickly walked over, taking a spot in the seat next to her. "Good morning Tsurara. And good morning to you too, Kubinashi." Rikuo greeted the Yuki-Onna beside him as well as the neckless yokai across from him.

"Good morning, Rikuo-sama." Kubinashi replied, offering a smile. "I was told by Tsurara that you will be going on a small adventure with your school friends. If you do not mind, I would suggest that you allow one or both of us to-" Kubinashi was cut off by a sharp gesture of Rikuo's hand.

"No way. I don't want to risk Kiyo noticing ANYTHING other than how creepy the building is." Rikuo smiled. "Don't lose your head over it, Kubinashi."

The yokai gave Rikuo a dry expression as Tsurara brought her hands to her mouth, stifling her laughter.

"…Right…" Kubinashi mumbled, rolling his eyes as he resumed his meal.

Tsurara, now calming down, turned to her master as he gathered food onto his plate, "By the way, when are you going to tell everyone else to stay away from the building?" Tsurara emphasized the latter end of her question with an annoyed gaze, bitter about being forbidden from following.

"Tsurara, I want you guys to stay away just as a precaution. And I'll tell everyone just before I leave for school. No need to keep it a secret. You guys would probably only use that as an excuse to come and you would say something like, 'Oh, you didn't specifically tell us we couldn't come, Rikuo-sama!'" Rikuo said, using a high-pitched voice in an attempt to mimick Tsurara.

"I don't sound like that!" Tsurara pouted.

"Master, with the description I got from Tsurara, the place does sound odd. We are only concerned for your well-being." Kubinashi stated, rejoining the conversation.

Rikuo looked to his friend, "And I appreciate that. But no need to worry; I already scoped the place out during lunch a couple days ago. Nothing's hiding in there." Rikuo paused, taking another bite of his food. "Besides, I'm sure I could handle it, if something were to show up."

"Whether or not you can handle it isn't the issue! I can't feel at ease unless I can see you are safe with my own eyes!" Tsurara exclaimed, giving Rikuo a hard glance.

"Well, let me prove to you that I'll be okay, with or without you guys. You'll see, I'll come back safe and sound, not a scratch on me." Rikuo replied simply, sliding out of his seat, having finished his meal. "Please tell all our friends to wait at the front door for an announcement. I'm going to get ready to go." With that, Rikuo calmly walked from the dining room, out of sight.

Kubinashi glanced to Tsurara whom appeared to be deep in thought, staring down at the table she currently occupied.

The neckless yokai let out a sigh. "I'll go ahead and tell everyone to assemble at the door." That said, Kubinashi left the table as well.

Tsurara just kept staring at the table.

* * *

"Okay! Everyone is here, right?" Rikuo asked aloud as he stood in the open door of his house, scanning over all the yokai before him, as per his orders.

"Yes." The messenger of the Nura clan affirmed, a small crow-like yokai dressed in clothes. "Every single one of the Nura clan's servants have assembled here." Tengu finished.

"Isn't this great?" Aotabo said, grinning. "The young master has agreed to accept the position."

"It's like a heavenly blessing to us servants." Kurotabo agreed, the samurai-like yokai smiling.

Tengu spoke again. "This is certainly a fitting procession for the third commander. Yes, yes!" Nodding a few times to reinforce his statement.

"You realize that is not what this is about…" Rikuo deadpanned. "And you guys are my friends, not servants. How many times do I gotta say it…?"

"Regardless," Kubinashi spoke up, "be it a fight or gang warfare, please give us your orders." He smiled, likely imagining what such scenarios would be like.

"That's not it." Rikuo dismissed the idea. "I had you all gather here to ask a favor…"

"A favor!" Kubinashi exclaimed, remembering what Rikuo told him during breakfast.

"From the young master to us?" Kuro questioned, surprised.

"That's right." Rikuo confirmed, "I want you all to keep away from the middle school's abandoned school building." Rikuo finished.

"The abandoned school building?" Aotabo tacked on another question. "You mean that place behind the school?"

"Exactly!" Rikuo confirmed with a nod of his head. "I'm sure you all know what I'm referring to." Rikuo looked about the room for confirmation.

"Why exactly is that?" Kuro asked yet another query.

"That is for me to worry about." Rikuo struck them with a strict glare. "The point is, no one is to go near that place!" Rikuo glanced at his watch. "Anyway, I'll be late if I don't leave for school now. Seeya!" Rikuo began to run off.

Rikuo's mother spotted him as he headed for the front. "Oh, leaving for school, Rikuo? Tsurara-"

"No time mom!" Rikuo exclaimed, jogging past her. "I have to hurry if I don't want to be late! Ja ne!"

"Hold on a moment!" Tengu called, flying toward Rikuo as the boy paused to put on his shoes. "It's dangerous out there! At least take a sword for self-defense…"

"Don't worry." Rikuo said as he turned to the bird yokai. "I've got a couple of switchblades. They should prove to be enough, should anything happen." He began to make his way to the gate of the compound. "I'm just going to school, anyway."

Rikuo began to walk forward once more, but noticed a tall man walking his way. "Gyuki." Rikuo greeted plainly.

"Young master." Gyuki responded with a face so emotionless it was as if it were carved from stone.

Rikuo responded with his face just as passive. "Long time no see. Doing well, I presume?"

"Being able to receive the respect of my master pleases me to the utmost." He responded with a small bow.

Rikuo looked back at him, confused by his off topic answer. "Riiight…Well, I'm gonna go to school now…" Rikuo resumed his quest for the gate.

"Rikuo-sama!"

Rikuo turned to the source of the shout to see a blue-haired girl almost tripping over her yukata to catch up to him. Gyuki turned, expecting her to greet him, but instead the Yuki-Onna brushed right past the man, intent on reaching her master. Rikuo smirked at that. "Tsurara? What's up?" He asked, turning his whole body to face her.

"Here!" She announced, thrusting an obento toward him. "I realized I forgot to make you a lunch, so I rushed to correct my error! Gomen!" Tsurara apologized, bowing to him.

Rikuo laughed a little, "Geez Tsurara, you don't need to apologize for making an obento for me. I mean, you don't have to, but you do it anyway. In actuality, I should stop being so lazy and make my own." Rikuo grinned.

"No!" Tsurara quickly discarded the prospect. "I want to make obentos for you!" She exclaimed, looking up at him. "I won't let anyone but myself take that responsibility!"

"Well then, I'll make sure to show my appreciation by telling you how delicious they are every day." Rikuo smiled, finally taking the obento from her.

Tsurara beamed up at him. "Rikuo-sama is so kind!" She exclaimed.

Rikuo smirked, and glanced at his watch. "Oh crap! I better go before I really am late!" Rikuo dashed through the gate, choosing to run to his destination.

"Goodbye Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara yelled to him.

"Seeya later, Tsurara!" Rikuo yelled back before turning around a corner and disappearing from sight.

Tsurara sighed blissfully.

Tengu looked to her and then to where Rikuo had vanished. Then back to Tsurara. "You know…" the bird yokai began.

"Yes?" Tsurara smiled to the messenger.

"I think you would make a good wife for the young master." He said plainly.

Tsurara blushed profusely at the suggestion. "Wha…" She stood there for a moment, before rushing back to the house, bypassing Gyuki once more, attempting to hide her red face using the sleeves of her yukata.

Tengu looked after her for a bit, noticing Gyuki still standing there, likely surprised at being so easily ignored. Then he turned to look back through the gate. "She would…"

* * *

"It has been a long time, commander."

Nurarihyon paused in drinking his tea to acknowledge the man behind him.

"Gyuki…so you came."

Gyuki didn't respond for a few moments. "Contrary to his appearance…" The man began, "It would seem that his way of thinking is that of a yokai…to an extent." Another pause. "I'm surprised."

"You can thank Yuki-Onna for that." Nurarihyon responded, taking a sip of tea from his cup.

Speaking up again, Gyuki began, "At some point, we yokai have lost the respect that made humans fear us. I wish to be clothed in true fear once again. I suppose this is when I should honor the oath we made at the temple gates on Mount Jisei after our bitter competition." He finished.

* * *

Rikuo finally reached the entrance to his school, taking a moment to check his watch. "WHAT! DID I SERIOUSLY RUN ALL THE WAY HERE FOR NOTHING! BAKA!" He yelled, pissed he wasted so much energy for nothing. He still had plenty of time before classes began. A few students looked at him strangely. He turned to a group of them. "Mind your own business." Rikuo said with an annoyed expression before making his way to his shoe locker.

'Man…' Rikuo thought as he exchanged his outdoor shoes for his indoor ones, 'The excursion to the abandoned building still bugs me…hopefully they'll listen this time.' Rikuo recalled many other times they did something unnecessary under the pretense that it was for his safety. He sighed.

"So, you ready to go to the abandoned building today?" Rikuo heard Torii's voice.

'Speak of the devil.' Rikuo thought, closing his locker while shifting his gaze to the group of girls that was made up of Torii, Maki, and Kana.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Kana replied neutrally.

"Hey, you really think there might be yokai there?" Torii asked. "Lots of people say there are."

"Scary stuff, that's for sure." Maki replied.

"Isn't it?" Torii made a slightly displeased face.

"There's no way yokai exist." Kana said, suddenly noticing Rikuo standing off to the side. "Right, Rikuo-kun?" Torii and Maki then took notice of Rikuo as well, anticipating his answer.

"No, yokai totally exist." Rikuo responded with a deadpan expression.

All three girls stood there with bewildered looks. Kana began to say something. "Wha-"

"Well, see you in class." Rikuo said, beginning his walk there, leaving the girls to stand in shock.

* * *

"FINALLY! FOOD!" Rikuo exclaimed with glee from atop the roof where the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol usually ate their food, quickly but delicately opening the obento Tsurara made for him that he had so anticipated all day.

"YEAH! YOU SAID IT!" Shima agreed with equal vigor, preparing to dig in to his own lunch.

"HOLD IT!" A strong voice caused both caused Rikuo and Shima to pause and look to the source, Kiyojuji.

"What?" Rikuo demanded with a peeved expression, eager to eat. Shima said nothing, simply irritated at the interruption.

"So, all of you…" Kiyo paused for dramatic effect, "You're all okay for tonight, right?"

Shima was suddenly excited by the topic, "Of course, Kiyotsugu-kun!" Rikuo resumed the attempt to eat his food, losing interest. "You're coming too, right Nura-kun?" Shima asked, turning to his friend.

Swallowing a delicious morsel of food, Rikuo responded, "Against my will, but yes."

"I guess we all are…you sure it's a good idea though?" Maki questioned Kiyo.

"Tonight we shall carry out an expedition through the abandoned school building!" Kiyo exclaimed, obviously excited, "We will find some yokai!"

"You truly think that, huh?" Torii rhetorically asked.

"Geez, you really like stories about yokai, don't you, Kiyotsugu-kun?" Kana said as she exited the stairwell and walked to their group. "For all we know, you're the one spreading the rumors in the first place." She offered him an exasperated look.

Kiyojuji scoffed. "Rumors? Hardly!" He looked at the girl with a serious expression, "I saw them with my own eyes four years ago! Yokai definitely exist! No doubt about it!"

"You're joking, right?" Maki asked, unbelieving.

"There is no such thing as yokai." Torii agreed.

"Ha!" Kiyo looked smug. "In other words, you're all afraid of yokai!"

"Not really…" Kana said. "It's just that I really don't know enough about them to have an opinion." She looked at Rikuo. "Right, Rikuo-kun?"

"If you saw one, you'd probably faint." Rikuo deadpanned, not missing a beat. Kana sweat-dropped. He appeared to be more interested in his food than the actual conversation.

Kiyo smirked. "Well, how about you just look at this chance as a way to get to know yokai a little bit more?"

"But it's dangerous for them." Rikuo said, knowing that they would be defenseless against a yokai. And if he could get a couple of them to back out, then there would be less people to worry about. "Heck, for all of us."

"I don't mind going." Kana chimed in. "Either way you look at it, yokai don't exist, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Of course they don't…" Rikuo replied sarcastically, an image of Tsurara coming to mind.

"Well then, it's settled! Tonight, you get to see a real yokai in the flesh! Feel honored!" Kiyo said with a joyous smile.

Rikuo paused in eating, and sighed, 'I really hope they listen and stay away from there tonight…' Rikuo thought, finding this to be more trouble than it's worth.

* * *

"All right Gramps! I'm heading out!"

That's what Tsurara heard as Rikuo ran out the door, to go on that expedition of sorts. "Hmph!" Tsurara made a noise, unhappy about not being able to go.

She sat, motionless.

Still motionless.

Still quite what would be considered, motionlessly.

"Wahhhh…! I can't take this! There's no way for me to know if Rikuo-sama is safe! Rikuo-sama…!" Tsurara called to the empty room, as if it would somehow magically bring him back.

She looked at the clock. 'He'll be back soon, I'm sure!' Tsurara thought in an attempt to encourage herself, turning to look at the door Rikuo would open when he returned. The clock continued ticking…

"Hm…" Tsurara hummed to herself, trying to be patient.

"Hmmm…" Tsurara continued to hum, getting annoyed.

"I can't take it…!" Tsurara announced forcefully after what seemed like a long time, quickly standing while sharply turning her petite body to face the clock.

"…Thirty seconds." Tsurara said to herself, deflating. "Rikuo-sama…" She called one last time.

"Tsurara?"

Tsurara turned around excitedly. "Rikuo-sama…!" She looked hopefully to the source of the voice behind her.

She lost her happiness when she saw it was Aotabo. "Oh…" The snow girl deflated once more. "…Hi Aotabo…What are you doing?" Tsurara questioned as he opened the front door, her curiosity piqued.

"Going after the young master, of course." He responded as if it were obvious.

Tsurara brought her hands over her mouth. "But Rikuo-sama ordered us not to!" She cried in bewilderment.

"So?" Aotabo said, passively. "Rikuo-sama could be in danger, and I'm not going to sit around here while there is even the slightest possibility of that." The man announced with conviction.

Tsurara stood there for a moment, thinking about what could happen to Rikuo without her there to watch him. In less than a second, she decided on something she never thought she would think.

Screw Rikuo's orders!

With that thought on her mind, she set out to locate Rikuo with Aotabo.

* * *

"Creepy, huh?" Shima said as they stepped up to the boxy, run-down structure that was the abandoned school building.

"Let's just hurry up. In and out." Maki announced confidently.

"Y-yeah." Torii agreed, voice wavering as she stood behind Maki.

"I've got better stuff I could be doing right now, you know…" Rikuo said while yawning, as both he and Kana walked up. Rikuo looked up at the tall, imposing structure. 'What's with sense of foreboding, though?' He thought. Rikuo shook his head. 'It must be nothing. I told them to stay away…well, let's hope we finish this quickly. I don't want any of my friends back home to become needlessly worried.'

"Woah…Are we really going in there?" Shima asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Mmhmhmhm…It really looks like there'll be yokai in there, for sure! Mwahahaha!" Kiyojuji laughed in a sadistic fashion.

The group hesitantly entered the building, all except Rikuo and Kiyo, one skipping happily onto the threshold, the other walking forward calmly without a care. The other four shared a look before continuing themselves.

"Oh no…I guess I am a little scared after all…" Kana said as they continued to walk further into the building.

"Don't worry." Rikuo said, "No yokai are going to come out tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Well, yeah." Rikuo affirmed. Kana let out a sigh of relief. Rikuo decided to tease her. "…But one night when you're walking home from school alone at night because you had to stay for some important school business, you're thoughts will become dark, just like the shadows around you…"

Kana got a nervous expression.

"…From out of the shadows it will come…"

Kana stopped walking, looking around, suddenly nervous. All of a sudden, she realized she couldn't see Rikuo anywhere.

"…A YOKAI!" Rikuo yelled from directly behind her, causing the girl to spin around and scream.

"AAAAAAHH!"

Torii sprinted past both Rikuo and Kana for the exit, Maki chasing after her. "Torii! Wait up!" Maki called after her.

Rikuo grinned. While those two may have not been his main target, he did not have to worry about their safety any longer, now that they had left the building. "You know, if you're too scared to go on you can go back home…" Rikuo said smugly, turning to see an irate Kana.

"I'M NOT SCARED!" She yelled, causing Rikuo to flinch in pain at the assault launched on his poor eardrums.

"Okay, okay…" Rikuo said carefully, backing away, hands raised in surrender.

"Hurry up you two! We don't have all night. We're down two people and we've got to check out the whole place!" Kiyo said impatiently, eager to track down a yokai. "We're going to check out this room first," Kiyo announced, opening the door and entering. Shima followed quickly after, flanked by both Kana and Rikuo.

Rikuo looked about the room. "Hm…No yokai after all, as I thought."

"I knew it!" Kana proclaimed.

"Don't be so quick to judge." Kiyo countered. "If they have been able to avoid us humans for this long, there is no doubt that they are skilled at hiding. Look carefully! Nura-kun, I'm entrusting those shelves to you." Kiyo ordered, beginning his own search on the other side of the room.

'Guess I worried for nothing…' Rikuo thought to himself as he looked around, reaching the end of the shelf…

…Only to spot a yokai sitting in the space between the shelves and the wall. 'Or I just spoke too soon.' Rikuo looked at the yokai calmly. It smiled at him. "Well! Looks like there's nothing in here! Okay, moving on!" Rikuo announced, walking back to the door.

"Yeah, we didn't find anything here, either. Let's go, to the next area!" Kiyo commanded, bounding out the door.

'Something tells me this is gonna be a lot more troublesome than I originally thought.' Rikuo thought.

"Hey, let's try this one…" Shima suggested, pointing to the home economics room.

"A-alright…" Kiyo agreed, reaching for the handle.

"NOOOO!" Rikuo yelled, sprinting to block their path to the room.

"WAAAHHH!" Kiyo and Shima screeched simultaneously, startled by Rikuo's sudden outcry.

Shima looked at him after recovering. "…Nura-kun, what was that for!"

"What's wrong, Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked, catching up.

"Gomen, gomen, I just was in desperate need of a drink of water! Parched!" Rikuo claimed, using an alibi.

Suddenly, a haunting voice was heard, just barely loud enough for Rikuo to hear.

"Blood…I need blood…" Rikuo smiled at his companions.

"…I really want…to drink it…" The voice mumbled, sounding desperate.

Rikuo slammed the door shut. "But I can wait!" He laughed.

"How about I take the lead now?" Rikuo suggested, walking down the dark, ominous hallway with the others following unsurely behind him.

The next hour or so was filled with Rikuo attempting, and barely succeeding, to keep his friends from spotting any yokai. Needless to say, he was exhausted. "Man, there really isn't anything here, is there?" Shima inquired, having gotten over his initial fear.

"Yeah…it seems that way…" Kiyo responded, downtrodden. "My investigation suggested there would definitely be yokai here, but…"

"So yokai really don't exist!" Kana said happily.

"…Sure…" Rikuo said, not really paying attention, another image of Tsurara floating through his mind. 'Man…' Rikuo thought, looking around warily. 'There are way too many unknown yokai here…I don't like the looks of this.'

"All right, all right," Kiyjuji suddenly spoke up, "we'll check out this last room and then leave." He said as he twisted the knob and pushed the door out of the way. The group carefully walked inside.

As soon as Rikuo entered the room, he could tell this was exactly where they didn't want to be.

Rikuo scanned the room quickly, settling on the large, dark green mass of yokai. It appeared to be some sort of arachnid variant, the difference being that it seemed like it fused with a preying mantis and possessed a somewhat humanoid face.

The yokai charged them. 'Yep…' Rikuo thought as the four of them ran out of the classroom, 'this one isn't friendly.'

First Kiyo and Shima sprinted out, escaping quickly, and Rikuo would have as well, if he had not heard Kana slip and fall onto the smooth, hard floorboards. "Kana!" Rikuo called, running over and crouching next to her. Kana looked over Rikuo's shoulder, spotting the yokai, fainting at the sight of it.

"OH COME ON KANA! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD FAINT!" Rikuo yelled, shaking her in a vain attempt to wake her up.

"RRAAAGHHHH!" The yokai roared behind Rikuo, as he set Kana down and whirled to face the yokai, a serious expression planted on his face.

Rikuo looked down at Kana, then back to the yokai. "All right. You wanna fight? Fine. I'll be your opponent." Rikuo challenged, his eyes beginning to change to a red color, deftly pulling two switchblades from his pockets, flipping the cold steel out of their respective casings. Rikuo put himself into a fighting stance…

…Then the window next to the yokai exploded inwards, a huge mass of something propelling the creature through the wall and back into the classroom it had just emerged from. Rikuo dropped the knives as he closed his eyes and threw his arms in front of himself in an attempt to ward off the raining glass shards.

…But they never came. "Close one! Aotabo, you are way too flashy!" a cheerful voice made itself known, as Rikuo opened his eyes, now brown once more, to discern the individual who spoke the words.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo exclaimed happily, relieved to see the Yuki-Onna that blocked the shards with her yukata's long sleeves.

"Rikuo-sama." Tsurara greeted, suddenly serious. "Be at ease. I will protect you!" She said, facing the yokai who dared to attack her master.

"You will not touch the young master." Aotabo declared. "We'll be your opponents!"

* * *

"Supreme commander."

A voice made itself known in the meeting room of the Nura clan, addressing Nurarihyon. "How many years has it been since the second commander's passing?" The yokai asked. "How long do you plan to substitute for him before you finally retire?" The yokai pressed, concerned about the issue.

"As I have said many a time before," Nurarihyon started, "The only one who could possibly lead the ten thousand warrior demons of the seventy-second Nura clan is none other than my grandson Rikuo, the future third Commander." He finished.

"But Rikuo is still quite young." Another yokai announced.

"In addition to that, from what I've heard from leaked information so far, Rikuo-sama does not even want to do it." A female yokai on the other side of the table revealed.

"What?" Another said in disbelief.

"Supreme commander, is that really the case?" Another asked, hoping it was not so.

"I heard that the only time he ever revealed his hidden demon form was on one occasion a total of four years ago!" Yet another yokai claimed. The gathered yokai began talking uncertainly amongst each other.

"What everyone is saying is certainly plausible." A voice was heard over the crowd. Everyone turned to find the source.

Gyuki was found leaning against the wall; noticing he got everyone's attention, he resumed, "Nonetheless, true fear is when a demon hides his whip. That is to say, he is without a doubt the lord of the dark world." He paused, eyes closed. "Well, to put it simply…On the day that Rikuo-sama grips that whip…" Gyuki opened his eyes. "That will be the day in which he is wrapped in true fear." He finished.

The yokai began talking amongst one another once more.

* * *

The arachnid-like yokai lifted itself out of the rubble that came as a result of the wall's destruction. Tsurara quickly followed up on Aotabo's attack as she jumped toward the enemy yokai.

"Freeze to death!" The girl declared, using her ice breath to turn the yokai to ice, inside and out.

Aotabo then ran forward and gave the yokai a strong punch, shattering most of it as the rest of its frozen corpse was sent careening outside the now-destroyed window. "Hmph." Aotabo made a satisfied grunt, deciding that the beast was sufficiently destroyed.

"…Guys…" Rikuo said in surprise, not expecting them to be there in the first place. He would have said more had he not been interrupted.

Unexpectedly, Tsurara lost the serious air she had when she showed up, reverting back to her regular self. "RIKUO-SAMA!" Tsurara jumped at her master, tackling him to the ground. Tsurara then raised Rikuo up from the floor to their knees as Tsurara wrapped her arms around the quarter-yokai. "I WAS SO WORRIED RIKUO-SAMA!" Tsurara cried as little ice droplets flew from her eyes. "You told me that you would be just fine and nothing bad would happen if I let you go alone! And look what happened! You got attacked by a yokai! WAAAHHHH!" Tsurara pulled the boy closer as the little Yuki-Onna cried into his shoulder, Rikuo wrapping his arms around the girl's petite frame.

"Sorry! Sorry…" Rikuo apologized, not knowing he made Tsurara feel this bad just by disallowing her from following him for half a day. "It won't happen again, I promise…"

"You bet it won't!" Tsurara declared, lifting her face from his shoulder, locking his brown eyes with her piercing blue ones. "As your protector, I can't risk leaving you alone again! I have to be by your side at all times! No exceptions!" She moved her face closer, to the point Rikuo could feel her chilled breath. "Do you agree to these terms?"

"…After this little episode, I don't really have a choice, do I?" Rikuo asked. The snow girl shook her head in the negative. "Alright, then I agree to the aforementioned terms, and swear to abide by them. If only to make sure you don't become this distressed again." Rikuo agreed, truly feeling bad for what he put her through. He brushed a few ice particles left over from the tears off her face, staring into her ocean-like eyes as she looked into his dark brown ones...

"Ahem."

Both Rikuo and Tsurara quickly turned their heads to Aotabo, realizing they were not alone, quickly untangled themselves from each other, full-fledged blushes taking residence on both of their faces.

"We should probably get out of here now…" Aotabo suggested.

"U-um…R-right! C-come on, Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara ordered, grabbing his hand and beginning to drag him to the exit.

"Aotabo! Could you-"

"I've got her." Aotabo answered Rikuo's question before he finished, picking up Kana and following Rikuo and Tsurara to the exit.

With that, three members of the Nura clan plus one unconscious Kana made their way steadily out of the building.

* * *

"By the way…" Rihuo spoke to both of his friends, as Aotabo set Kana down at a bench they found at the gate of the school grounds. "Why aren't you guys at home? I told you to stay there…not that I'm ungrateful or anything." Rikuo asked, sitting down on the bench next to the unconscious Kana.

"Master, since that day six years ago we have always been watching over you." Aotabo explained.

"Just because you ordered us to stay back…your safety takes priority. Regardless of what you tell us to do." Tsurara clarified, smiling at him. "We have always been by your side…"

"Always?" Rikuo mumbled, thinking back. "Maybe you're more stealthy than I give you credit for, Tsurara. You too, Aotabo. Frankly, you're kinda hard to miss." He smirked.

"We have our ways…" Aotabo smirked as well.

"At home, outside, and even at school." Tsurara spoke. "Don't you remember seeing this form?" She finished, as her and Aotabo were surrounded by a white light.

"Huh?" Rikuo looked on in surprise at the two people who now stood in front of him. In place of Aotabo was a tall boy with the garb of a male student school uniform, the changes being mainly that of his face and skin tone. For Tsurara, she also wore a school uniform, that of a girl's, whilst her eye color had changed from yellow to blue, though her blue hair was ever-present. "You guys actually attend my school?" Rikuo asked, feeling stupid for not having noticed earlier.

"That means that these disguises work, if you have not noticed before!" Tsurara exclaimed, twirling around to show off her 'disguise.'

"Even the young master was fooled." Aotabo stated, taking pleasure in having been able to outsmart the mischievious boy.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rikuo mumbled. "In all honesty, I feel like an idiot for not connecting the dots earlier." He looked to them. "Oikawa-san and Kurata-kun from class one." He looked at Tsurara. "I assumed the name similarity was pure coincidence. Although with your looks, I should've put two and two together a lot sooner." Tsurara blushed.

"Yes." Aotabo began. "Young master…" He said, with the intention of switching topics, "If you don't ascend to the third commander…"

"…We will wait for you no matter how long it takes." Tsurara finished for him.

Rikuo stared back at her.

"Just like that day four years ago…until Rikuo-sama stands on top of the demons' pandemonium procession once again." Tsurara revealed, looking at Rikuo with compassion.

Rikuo sighed, "That day…" Rikuo started. "I told you, I don't remember much…" Rikuo looked down at the pavement. "The way I see it, I'm not ready. Not yet…" He stood, looking to the night sky. "But one day…maybe…" He trailed off, deep in thought.

"Hm…?" Kana mumbled, waking up.

"Oh!" Tsurara let out a noise of surprise, before both she and Aotabo vanished, so as not to be discovered.

"Where are the yokai?" Kana asked, now awake, Rikuo turning to her. "The monsters?" She quickly raised herself off the bench, looking around uncertainly.

"It's all right, Kana-chan!" Rikuo responded quickly, trying to calm her down. "There weren't any yokai!"

Kana gazed at him for a moment. "Really?" She asked.

"Really." Rikuo responded, nodding his head.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!"

"It's late though." Rikuo continued, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Okay!" She happily responded, still thankful that there were no yokai.

As far as she knew.

* * *

There you have it! The second chapter!

So what did you all think? It makes the next chapter come out faster if you review more! Also, this one came out relatively fast because of the reviews I got, but also because I was hit with a figurative tsunami of inspiration, and sat myself down after school and worked on the story straight until midnight. Basically, I'm saying I might not be able to get chapters out this quickly, but I will certainly try my best to do so! I hope this chapter was sufficient to tie you over until the next update!

Well, please give me your feedback! Every donation goes straight to uploading the next chapter as quickly as is feasibly possible. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please, no flames. Remember, flames will only be used to cook more nutrients for myself!

One more thing. Do any of you want me to add any romances for the other characters? Besides the main Rikuo/Tsurara relationship, should I put a smaller one off to the side? If you have any suggestions, please leave 'em in a review!

I'll try to update as soon as possible!

This is Kirbboy, over and out!


	3. Friends with a Yokai

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nurarihyon No Mago, large or small.

A/N: **(Please Read!) **Alright…I'm back and- Oh god NO! Put down the chainsaw! IS THAT A FLAMETHROWER? I was in the hospital! I was drafted! Writer's block! I was eaten by a whale! I was abducted! Stay away! DON'T HURT ME! (Insert off-screen violence here) Okay…I know, I've been gone a while. And I won't make any excuses. If it's any consolation, this chapter is actually about one-thousand words longer than last chapter. So that's good right? Honestly though, this chapter was kind of hard to do. I really had trouble with the beginning, not really writer's block, but some difficulty. Then I left it alone for a couple months…and returned with vigor! Typed out the other half of this chapter yesterday! Inspiration wave! Yeah! Though, on the subject, another problem was I kept on brainstorming for NEXT chapter, not so much THIS chapter. Why? Because Yura is in the next chapter and when my first REALLY interesting twist appears. And Yura's awesome. Just sayin'. Anyway, if you're reading this and have NOT read chapter one or two, please read those before reading this. I implore you to do so. However, if you are one of my faithful reviewers, the THANK YOU SO MUCH for sticking with me for my long period of inactivity. In an attempt to show my gratitude for this honorable act, it's time for the REVIWER ANSWER CORNER! (If someone has a better name tell me) Let's do this!

**FeuWitch: **You're suggestions for side pairings are intriguing, and I'm sort of leaning towards the Torii and Kurotabo couple, actually. After all, this story is titled 'Accepting the Yokai Side' so it would make sense, wouldn't it? And trust me…I wish Kana could have been left…but she's too plot critical! Curses! Maybe in another story. On the subject of a love triangle between Rikuo, Tsurara, and Rikuo? Not really to a point. Because my version of Rikuo would quickly switch to violence if Shima tried ANYTHING on Tsurara. He likes her that much. He just won't admit it quite yet. And I am really glad to hear you enjoyed last chapter so much! I know, though…I made you wait too long! I'm sorry…! I hope this makes up for it. Of course, thank you for the review, I greatly appreciate it.

**lil'storm: **I am always happy to give my reviewers a shout out! So here is your name, once more! I know I took too long, but now it is time to find out what happens in the next installment of 'Accepting the Yokai Side'! I'm glad to hear my Kiyo is well-written; I wanted to get his persona down well. And they would listen to him, because as much as Rikuo denies it, he's Kiyo's friend, life-threatening as it is. Yep…there's gonna be some Kana bashing. Not too fond of her. Tsurara gets the top seat, of course. Followed by Yura. Well, Kana's near the bottom. That's all I gotta say. And thank you for telling me my Tsurara is well done. She is essential to my fic, so it's good to know she is done well. And…well…there's gonna be more RxT moments. Like when they go to Mt. Nejireme…that's gonna be fun. Thank you for the review, I apologize for the lengthy time it took to update.

**Xzer04X: **Man…I updated fast last time, but this took way too long! Sorry about that. Hopefully time hasn't soured this chapter at all. Of course, I'm always happy to hear my Tsurara is done well. Makes me feel a whole lot better, that's for sure. Hopefully she's done just as well this chapter. And like I said…Kana bashing. It's there. And yes, I am sticking with the story to a considerable degree. I'm going to introduce small differences, like Rikuo and Tsurara's relationship. Some will be big, like Rikuo's personality difference, and the surprise next chapter. But it won't branch off too much for a considerable amount of time. Thank you for the review, and once again I apologize for my tardiness!

**Let's see if you recognize me: **Really? You couldn't put something shorter? Some things never change, I suppose. And yes, I do know who you are, how could you think I wouldn't? Anyway, yes, I pride myself on grammar and punctuation. Though 35%? We're all doomed… And it's only natural Rikuo grows on you; after all, he is quite similar to me, after all. Makes him easy to write. And Tsurara, well, it's good to know you like her. It's really important I get her down pat. Though, I took way too long in updating. This I know, this I hate, this I can't change. I can only apologize. And you don't use your real account name for that reason? You could just shoot me a PM, you know? Regardless, Thanks for the review, it's nice to know someone I consider close likes my story! See you around.

**Satomika:** I know…I know, Yura's awesome. She will enter into the story next chapter, actually. I really like her character, and I can't wait to apply her to this fic! And I agree, it will be nice to have a main female character besides Tsurara(Yeah!) and Kana(Ugh…) so look forward to her being very involved. And I am considering making her Yura and Tsurara friends. After all, Tsurara needs a person of the same gender to talk to, as it will definitely help with character interaction and development, as well as open up doors for whole new, various situations. So Yura is probably gonna become BFF's with Tsurara. Thank you sincerely for the review, (and PM) it really helped me get out some of the ideas I have for Yura. Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to upload!

**Everyone else who reviewed: **Thank you for your words. I'm really sorry for taking so long, but not to worry, next chapter will come out much more quickly, I have a ton of ideas for that, (Yura enters in, booyah! And my surprise twist! Hehehe…) so it will be a cinch to write! If I didn't respond individually to you, it's because I didn't really think it needed immediate response, or you didn't drop a question for me to answer. If you need to, feel free to send a PM, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I cannot express my thanks enough, it's because of you this chapter has (finally) arrived!

And there it is! The REVIEWER ANSWER CORNER! (Once again, if someone has a better name, tell me) I hope I was able to express my thanks accurately. I appreciate all of you taking the time to review! I'm sure you're sick of hearing me so without further ado…Here it is!

* * *

Rikuo stepped out into the garden. The moon was currently high in the sky, bathing the setting in its soft glow. Rikuo was uninterested in this scenery, however, looking to the sakura tree as its petals fell lazily to the ground. He walked to the tree, seemingly deep in thought as he recalled the events which had transpired yesterday.

"You look depressed."

"Hm…?" Rikuo looked up, noticing a man with white hair and a blue robe with piercing red eyes resting among one of the tree's branches. Upon noticing the man, Rikuo looked back down and began speaking. "That yokai, from yesterday. It looked strong. I'm not sure I would have been able to do anything against it."

"You want to be stronger, am I right?" the white haired man asked, looking up to the sky.

"Obviously." Rikuo deadpanned.

"You don't even know what the word means." The white haired man stated.

"I disagree. Living in this house, it's hard not to know exactly what that word implies." Rikuo closed his eyes. "Besides, if I'm going to become the third, then I have to be at least somewhat strong, right? It's a matter of improving what I already have." Rikuo finished, looking back to the tree with an arrogant smirk.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow upon realizing the man had vanished. Rikuo shook his head. "Seeya later, I guess…" Rikuo mumbled, shifting his gaze to stare at the many stars glittering in the sky.

* * *

Kubinashi reveled in the peaceful morning that now graced the Nura household, as he set a leisurely pace sweeping the stone path leading to the front door of the structure. Kubinashi was feeling rather happy today. He woke up feeling well-rested, ate a hearty breakfast, and the weather was more than agreeable for his current job. Not to mention, a special guest was going to be visiting the clan today, which Kubinashi, as well as everyone else, was without a doubt eager to see.

'After all, it has been quite some time since his last visit. I'm sure the young master will be pleased as well.' Kubinashi thought, a small smile taking residence on his face.

Suddenly, as if answering the yokai's thoughts, a strong wind blew through the gate of the Nura complex, even as a floating carriage appeared.

Kubinashi's smile shifted from small to large, as he turned on his heel and ran to the household, shouting, "Everyone! Lord Zen has arrived!"

The carriage was quick to follow, coming to rest in front of the house, as a tall man wearing a robe decorated with feather designs stepped off the vehicle. While he may appear human at first glance, the man was certainly, without a doubt, a yokai. Accompanying him was a snakelike yokai, with scaly skin, obviously the man's escort.

All of this taken into account, the man who had just arrived was certainly Lord Zen.

"Welcome Lord Zen!" A cheery voice greeted Zen as the man stepped onto the threshold.

"Why hello, Yuki-onna." Zen replied, "It's good to see you again. I trust everything is going well?" The man asked.

"Mhm! Better than well!" Tsurara replied, her usual smile ever-present. "But enough chit-chat! You should go speak to the master. After all, you've been gone a long time." The snow girl gave Zen a reproachful look, pointing a finger accusingly. "Follow me!" She finished, walking down a hallway.

"Of course." Zen followed the girl, his attendant close behind.

* * *

"I'm glad you've come." Nurarihyon greeted, as he and Zen as well as the attendant and Gyuki all sat down for a meeting of sorts.

"It's been a while, Supreme Commander." Zen responded in kind. "Is everyone still here?" He asked.

"Well, Rikuo should be returning shortly." Nurarihyon responded with a smile.

"Excellent! I am looking forward to seeing the Third again!" Zen declared with a wide smile.

"He hasn't been formally installed as the Third yet." Gyuki interjected calmly. "Don't you think it's a bit early to refer to him as that?"

Zen shrugged his shoulders, undeterred. "I don't see any problem. After all, it's only a matter of time before he will shoulder the responsibilities of the third heir of the Nura clan." Zen smirked.

"Actually, he has been giving me some trouble." Nurarihyon stated, sipping from his cup. "Even though he accepts his being yokai, he has yet to completely devote himself to the cause." The old man said. "Despite all his talk, he fails to show he accepts what he is."

"I know Rikuo well." Zen interrupted. "And soon, I will be finding out for myself how he feels. I'm confident that he will undoubtedly become the third. That's just the way it is."

* * *

"I'm back!" Rikuo yelled into the room as he slid open the door to the Nura clan household. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Rikuo quickly noticed the group of yokai gathered around a box of candy.

"Ah, Rikuo, welcome back!" A yokai from the group greeted, along with a few others who weren't too absorbed in eating.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Rikuo shouted, startling everyone. Rikuo took the chance to lunge forward and snatch some of the sweets for himself. "Thinking you can get away with hording all this? No way!" Rikuo challenged, trying to speak while stuffing his mouth with the delicacies.

"I see you have returned, Rikuo."

Rikuo looked up to see Nurarihyon gazing down at him.

Upon realizing this, Rikuo quickly diverted his attention back to the candy. "Hey Gramps." He greeted quickly, eating a couple more pieces. How did they get this delicious stuff anyway? If it was stolen, he would probably have to give his 'underlings' a lecture later. That, however, would be far too boring, and could certainly wait. It was then he noticed the fancy design of the box, and heck, even the wrappers. It looked a tad expensive…

"Come to think of it…where did all this come from, anyway?" Rikuo asked, holding a piece of candy up to his eye and inspecting it, as if it held all the answers.

"Zen brought them along, of course." Nurarihyon replied, causing Rikuo to suddenly freeze. "You didn't go to school again today, did you?" He added as an afterthought, looking at Rikuo with a bored expression.

Rikuo shot up from his kneeled position, gripping Nurarihyon by the collar and hoisting him up by about a foot.

"Rikuo, what are you…" Nurarihyon started, before being interrupted.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME ZEN IS HERE!" Rikuo shouted to his grandfather point blank. "And all of you neglected to tell me!" He questioned, looking around at all the yokai with an accusatory glare. Just as quickly as his attitude shift, Rikuo released Nurarihyon and darted from the room. "He's in the parlor right?"

With that last statement, the third was gone. "That boy…" Nurarihyon sighed, looking down at the yokai gathered around the candy. "Hey! You ate my share of the dumplings!"

* * *

"Why is Zen here?" a yokai of the Nura clan asked, one of the many hiding in the roof looking down at Zen, whom was seated in the parlor.

"Maybe he just came to visit. After all, I hear that he and the young master get along quite well." Another responded.

Just then the door to the room slid open, revealing Rikuo standing there. Zen opened his eyes to look at the third, as Rikuo stared right back, both possessing intense gazes.

Suddenly, both Zen and Rikuo broke into large grins. "Master! It has been far too long!" Zen said, bowing.

"You're telling me. You could visit more often, you know." Rikuo said, taking a seat in front of Zen.

"Well, I'm sort of busy. After all, I have many duties to take charge of. Please understand, master." Zen replied.

"I guess it can't be helped. And seriously, didn't I tell you to just call me Rikuo?" Rikuo asked, smirking all the while.

Zen smirked as well. "You are the third. I simply have to refer to you as master." The man insisted as Rikuo fixed him with an annoyed gaze.

"Excuse me." A feminine voice was heard as the door slid open once more revealing Tsurara. "I brought you some tea." The girl said, picking up the tray with the aforementioned beverage, and stepping in.

…Or at least attempting to, before tripping, the tea splashing directly on top of Rikuo. Both Zen and Tsurara widened their eyes, expecting an outburst. Rikuo simply sat there, the obviously hot liquid soaking the boy. "Rikuo…?" Tsurara started.

"GAAAAAHH!" Rikuo cried out, "I'M MELTING! BURNING! SO HOT!" He yelled.

"Master! I'm so sorry!" Tsurara quickly apologized, proceeding to use her ice breath on him in order to cool him down.

Unfortunately, this had the unpleasant side effect of freezing him within a block of ice.

"Huh?" Tsurara tilted her head, now noticing what her actions had caused.

"HOW DARE YOU!" A commanding voice emerged from Zen, as he raised a fist in anger. "How could you do this to master Rikuo? To my unparalleled brother!" He turned a burning glare to the yuki-onna. "THERE WILL BE NO MERCY! NOT EVEN FOR YOU!"

"Please forgive me!" With that plea, Tsurara disappeared from the room.

A few moments passed before the ice encasing the third broke off of the boy. "Cold…"

"That girl is far too clumsy master. Are you sure she is qualified to…" Zen began.

Rikuo interrupted Zen with a raised hand, the other wiping away the frozen water clinging to him. "I'm going to stop you right there. Tsurara has always been there for me, ready to help me at the drop of a hat. Despite her…tendencies. You know that."

"I suppose your right. By the way…" Zen sprouted a mischievous smile. "What pranks have you pulled today, master?"

Rikuo's expression grew hard, showing extreme discomfort. As if he were offended by Zen's words. He lowered his head, his hand morphing to a fist.

"Um…master?"

"ZEN!" Rikuo suddenly shouted, standing immediately, righteous fury practically pouring off him. Zen looked at him with astonishment, wondering what the cause was for this change in attitude. "Aren't we brothers, you and I! How could you refer to my awesome challenges as simple…PRANKS?" He bean pacing. "My endeavors are not so simple. They teach life-long, unparalleled lessons!"

"Like what?"

"Like…um…well…shut up." Rikuo finished, defiantly crossing his arms.

"Of course." Zen replied sarcastically, smirking.

"Don't forget it…" Rikuo mumbled, easily catching Zen's sarcasm.

"Sorry for not attending the general meetings recently." Zen apologized, changing the subject.

"Meh, it doesn't really matter." Rikuo said, waving a hand dismissively. "All they do is boast about a bunch of mundane crap."

"You know, you shouldn't say things like that, being the future leader of all spirits master." Zen admonished.

"Yeah…" Rikuo replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Personally, I can't wait for the day you take over the Nura clan. It will be glorious!" Zen exclaimed, raising his head proudly.

"Look, Zen, even so it will be a while until I could do that. Besides, there are many who won't take kindly to a human being the leader…"

Zen's smile turned to a frown.

"And all of that political stuff doesn't seem too alluring anyway." Rikuo finished, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Zen suddenly exclaimed, causing Rikuo to stumble backward a bit at the abruptness of it all.

"I've heard the rumors, Rikuo!" Zen practically yelled.

"Rumors?" Rikuo looked confused.

"That you're a coward!" Zen balled up his fists in anger. "Not only that, but not a single one of the top brass supports you!"

"Hey, I-" Rikuo started, before being interrupted.

"Seriously! Just what exactly is the matter with you!" Zen questioned.

"Well," Rikuo began, "It might be true that I don't have much support from the big wigs, but who cares! I'm not ready to become the leader of the Nura clan anyway! That is way too much responsibility for me! And I am sure as HELL not a coward!" Rikuo yelled in response, pointing an accusing finger at Zen.

"Grrr…" Zen growled, thrusting out his hand as feathers shot out. "DIE YOU FOOL!"

"What the heck!" Rikuo recoiled from the feathers, ducking to the floor.

"What is wrong with you!" Zen questioned again, his eyes glowing purple.

"Cut it out Zen! Crap!" Rikuo cursed as he dove to dodge the numerous poison feathers flying about the room.

Hearing the commotion, the curious listeners outside the door slid open the entrance to see what was wrong.

"WAAAH!" Everyone screamed simultaneously, spotting the life-threatening feathers and realizing the danger of the current situation. While most of the yokai scrambled to escape, Tsurara grabbed Rikuo and dragged him out of the immediate danger as the two then flattened themselves against the floor.

"Why should I have to live for you?" Zen exclaimed before suddenly being racked with a series of coughs as the feathers disappeared.

"Zen!" Rikuo called, noticing the man's distress, separating himself from Tsurara and quickly heading over to Zen. "Are you alright?"

"Stay away!" Zen commanded.

Rikuo stopped in his tracks, Tsurara walking to his side. "Zen…" Rikuo started.

"Don't speak to me…" Zen said, as Hebidayu helped the spirit to his feet.

Rikuo and Tsurara could only watch as Zen and Hebidayu vanished out the door.

* * *

"What the hell, old man?" Rikuo shouted as he stormed into his grandfather's meeting room spotting the man sitting on one of the cushions. Tsurara followed the boy in, grabbing his arm to keep him from doing anything reckless.

"Rikuo…" Tsurara called to him quietly, trying to calm him at least somewhat.

Feeling the Yuki-Onna tugging on his sleeve, the quarter yokai closed his eyes for a moment, opening them a few moments later, still displaying anger but with a more…controlled air. "Well? What's the big idea?"

"I'm not sure I understand the problem…" Nurarihyon stated calmly.

"You know what the 'problem' is! You asked Zen to come didn't you!" Rikuo all but shouted at the head of the Nura clan.

"I suppose you figured it out…"

"What were you thinking? You know how bird spirits are! He shouldn't be traveling around based on your ill-conceived whims! Are you missing brain cells or what!" Rikuo was quite obviously pissed off. "You're pathetic! Stupid! Dull! A few cards short of a full deck!" Rikuo continued to spout additional derogatory terms, Tsurara holding his arm and keeping him from doing anything too hasty.

"If that's what you think of me," Nurarihyon started and silencing Rikuo, looking displeased, "you won't be capable of inheriting my Nura clan!" the man decreed, standing and walking away.

Rikuo opened his mouth to respond, but found no argument forthcoming. All he could do was lower his head, subject to his own thoughts.

"Rikuo-sama." Karasu suddenly spoke up, having been silent up until this point.

"Karasu?" Rikuo replied, too conflicted to respond formally.

"Perhaps it would help to tell you that the Nura clan isn't exactly what you think it is." Karasu clarified.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean the Nura clan isn't simply a clan of pranksters and wrongdoers as you may think."

"I don't-"

"It's no secret." Tsurara said, pouting at Rikuo.

Rikuo gave her a sheepish smile, "That's…not entirely true. More importantly, what are you getting at, Karasu?" Rikuo pressed, wondering what the black bird's point was

"Take a look at this map." Karasu ordered, unfolding it from a scroll.

"It's the map of all those under the Nura clan's rule, right?" Rikuo asked as he and Tsurara observed the map. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"There is a large number here, yes?" Seeing Rikuo nod his head, the small bird continued, "It is the responsibility of the Nura clan to ensure the safety of each of these clans."

"Hold on, I get that there's cooperation between everyone, but surely the other clans have strong yokai as well…"

"Yes, they do." Karasu replied, even as Rikuo opened his mouth to say more, "But they are few in number." Karasu finished, Rikuo's expression changing to confusion.

"But-"

"Rikuo, you have spent your whole life in this household. The meeting spot for the representatives of all these clans, as well as home to the clan which must ensure those very same clans' protection." Karasu explained. "Throughout history, Japan has been home to many spirits. Spirits of the sea, of the mountains, and of inanimate objects. Unfortunately, nearly every one of them are weak creatures, forced to hide in the dark for survival." Karasu locked Rikuo with a hard gaze, "Protecting the weak has been one of, if not the most important of duties the Nura clan has been entrusted with."

Rikuo stood there, taking in all the information Karasu gave him. Suddenly, the boy cracked a bitter smile. "I think I need to talk to Zen…"

"Allow me to be your guide, Rikuo-sama." Karasu requested, pleased Rikuo took what he had said seriously.

"It's not like I can find 'em. It'll be good to have the master tracker helping out." Rikuo smiled a full smile at that fact. "Let's go."

"Me too~!" Tsurara exclaimed, latching onto Rikuo.

"Ah…" Rikuo looked to her, slightly nervous. "Well…I think I should do this with as few people as possible."

"What? No way! Not after what happened last time I left you alone!" Tsurara argued forcefully. There was no way she would let him venture off all by himself…well, he had Karasu, but that didn't count.

"Tsurara…" Rikuo wrapped the girl in a hug, calming her down easily. "Look…I'll be back soon. An hour, tops. Me and Karasu are just going to go around the corner, I'll apologize to Zen and we'll all come back safely. This is just something I feel I have to do personally, after what I said earlier. Besides, Zen'll be there if anything does go awry. There's a reason he's the head of the Zen Ippa Group. Heck, the only reason Karasu is coming is because I need someone to lead me to that hotheaded buddy of mine. If you had Karasu's tracking skills, I'd choose you over him any day."

"Hey!" Karasu called indignantly.

Rikuo separated himself from Tsurara, holding her at arm's length. "Really?" Tsurara asked uncertainly.

"Really." Rikuo squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, before separating himself completely and heading to the door. "Let's move it, Karasu! I've gotta be back within the hour!"

"Certainly, Rikuo-sama." Karasu replied dutifully, flying after him.

Tsurara stood there for a few moments after the two disappeared. "You had better come back safely, baka…"

* * *

"Are you all right, Zen-sama?" Hebidayu asked, his eyes filling with hate, "Truly the heir to the Nura clan is nothing but a fool! Even after you went through such pains to see him…" Hebidayu was silent for a moment. "Let us secede! Let us break away from the Nura clan! You don't need the Nura clan to make it on your own! You don't need such incompetent fools holding you back."

"Thank you, Hebidayu." Zen smiled weakly. "But the Zen Ippa group is greatly indebted to the Nura clan." Zen stared into space, as if in deep thought, "All those of our clan are physically weak. In that, we have quite a disadvantage to other yokai. It was thanks to Master Nurarihyon that we were protected and treated as equals, instead of a simple doormat." Zen stated. His gaze hardened, "But Rikuo…I'm not sure he feels the same way…" Zen looked down in sadness. "And Nurarihyon's not getting any younger. At this rate, perhaps the Nura clan is coming to an end."

"The same as you."

"What?" Zen asked in confusion, before his body was forcefully propelled out the back of the carriage.

* * *

"Are you sure we can catch up to the gloom cart?" Rikuo asked the yokai flying in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'll get us there." Karasu replied, looking down the street. "Aha! There's the shortcut! This way, master!" Karasu flew down the detour, Rikuo darting in after him.

"Guh…I should've been more clear with my stance on the matter…" Rikuo mumbled, irritated with this light jog which could have most likely been avoided had he not been so tactless. "If that idiot plans on traveling all the way back in the condition he's in, I'll just drag him back and MAKE him understand." Rikuo said to himself, intent on mending his friendship with Zen.

* * *

"GAH!" Zen yelled as he was thrown violently to the dirt due to another of Hebidayu's lunges. He sat up, clutching his side in pain.

"Hebidayu…It was the anti-Rikuo faction that put you up to this, wasn't it?"

"So what if it was?" Hebidayu taunted his boss, seeing the helpless position Zen was in.

Up on the ledge overlooking the clearing, two forms went unnoticed by the two individuals.

"Rikuo-sama!" Karasu called quietly, indicating his attention to the scene below.

"Why did they stop here…No, something's not right." Rikuo said to himself, deciding to wait until they figured out what was going on.

"What happened to the loyalty you swore tome when we exchanged sake cups?" Zen questioned, infuriated.

"Loyalty? What the heck are you talking about?" Hebidayu replied, mocking him.

"You are pitiful! Just neglecting that-"

"You shut up! The way I see it, YOU are the one who betrayed ME!"

"What?"

"Perhaps if you had been more than a simple pawn among the Nura clan, I would think more highly of you." Hebidayu wore a sinister smirk. "But no! It was always, 'Nura clan this!' and 'Nura clan that!' Pathetic!" He looked disdainfully at Zen. "You are devoid of even the smallest shred of ambition! Put simply, I'm sick of you." Hebidayu concluded, slitted eyes narrowing.

"Well, when they're done with you, you'll be nothing but a footnote of history."

"That may be true, and if it happens, it happens. But I suppose this is how I'll earn that footnote, hm?"

"Well…" Zen's eyes displayed determination, "There is still some unfinished business that I simply must attend to. I'm afraid I can't part ways with this world just yet." The man suddenly broke into a fit of coughs.

"You mean that joke of an heir? Even on the eve of your death, you still have the gall to preach about that?"

Recovering, Zen spoke, "I…I can't let you kill me in a place like this."

Hebidayu's face grew even more fierce. "The least you could do is act like a bird and flap your wings uselessly as you die!" Hebidayu screeched as his neck extended to many times longer than his own body, fangs bared as his head lunged toward Zen once more.

Before Hebidayu could make contact, however, a black streak collided with Hebidayu's head, causing it to return to Hebidayu. The black streak, now easily perceived as Karasu, fell to the floor from the hard collision as Hebidayu rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Zen! Are you alright?" Zen looked up to see Rikuo running to him, the quarter-yokai crouching next to him.

"Baka! What are you doing here! It's dangerous!" Zen exclaimed, Rikuo being the last thing he expected to see.

"Thanks, I didn't notice, with you practically on the verge of death and all." Rikuo responded with a dry expression.

"This isn't the time for sarcasm!"

"Oh, this is absolutely perfect!" Zen looked to the speaker, Rikuo doing the same as he stood to confront the transgressor. Hebidayu continued, "I'll kill Nurarihyon's grandson, and win glory for myself as head of the new Hebidayu group!"

"You're just a total idiot, aren't you?" Rikuo deadpanned, looking at Hebiayu with an expressionless face.

"No! You can't do anything!" Zen cried out in desperation.

"DIE!" Hebidayu yelled as his head lunged at the exposed Nura clan heir.

'Hey,' Rikuo called to the depths of his mind, 'I need you to take down this guy. I don't think my skills alone qualify.'

'Admitting your inferiority?' A different voice responded from his mind.

'Well, I guess we could just die…' Rikuo began.

'I'll take care of the idiot.' The other voice said.

'Great. Don't take too long.' Rikuo responded, allowing his other form to take over.

After the conversation inside the boy's head concluded, his body had underwent a change. He looked more mature overall, his face sharper. His hair had grown out, white instead of brown. His eyes were stained a piercing red. This was Rikuo's yokai form. This had all occurred within less than a second.

"Stay down." A different voice emerged from the individual in front of Zen, one far different from the original Rikuo.

"What?" That was all Zen could say to voice his confusion as yokai Rikuo unsheathed a sword and jumped at the lunging Hebidayu.

Suddenly, much to the surprise of Hebidayu, the snakelike yokai could feel cold steel beginning to pierce the sides of his mouth before a voice made itself known. "If you had even an ounce of the honor Zen possessed," yokai Rikuo narrowed his eyes, "Maybe, just maybe, I might have spared your life." That was all yokai Rikuo said before the sword sliced through Hebidayu's elongated neck all the way down to the base of his collarbone. The man landed gracefully as Henidayu's body fell unceremoniously to the floor.

After a moment's silence, Zen spoke, "Who…are you?"

Karasu answered for him. "Rikuo-sama…"

"Wha…?" Zen found himself in disbelief, but then understood the implications, "I see…"

* * *

It was now nighttime, many stars shining in the sky as Zen sat down on the dirt while yokai Rikuo rummaged about in the carriage for something or other.

"It makes sense, you are one-fourth yokai, after all…" Zen spoke, hanging his head in shame, "I'm pathetic. Here I am, a full-fledged yokai, and I found myself completely helpless against him." Zen said, looking over at Rikuo. "Rikuo, the way you are now, you could take over as head of the Nura clan, you know? I wish you would let me see you at the helm before my time is up." Zen smiled.

The man, having found what he was looking for, held up a sake bottle. "Want some?"

Zen smiled at that. "Sure. Would you pour me some?"

Yokai Rikuo walked over, sake in hand, pouring Zen a cup after he sat down in front of him. Having received the sake, Zen spoke, "Poor Hebidayu. This happened because I was such an incompetent boss." Rikuo looked at him. "It must've been hard on him…" Zen returned his gaze to lock eyes with Rikuo.

"Exchange sake cups with me." Zen suddenly requested. "I want to become your sworn brother. If I'm gonna die regardless…I'd like to serve you, not the past generations."

Yokai Rikuo smirked, "You sure about that?"

Zen returned with a challenging smile, "Absolutely. I want to stake whatever life I have left on you."

That being said, the two crossed the arm holding the sake cup around other's, getting ready to drink. "Sound's good." Yokai Rikuo spoke, "You're a weak spirit, Zen, so I'll protect you." Rikuo smiled, "Besides, you said you still had something to live for, am I right?"

Zen looked surprised, "You were eavesdropping?"

Rikuo said nothing as he drank from his cup.

"How rude of you." Zen quipped before drinking from his own cup.

After the two exchanged sake cups, Rikuo had Zen head back to the Nura household. Rikuo opted to enjoy the night a little longer. Karasu stayed with him as well.

"Karasu." Yokai Rikuo called as he looked over the field he now found himself in, the moon and stars shining down on the setting in a way that made the scenery absolutely stunning.

"I'm here." Karasu replied, flying to the young master's side.

"How many spirits must I exchange loyalty cups of sake with before they acknowledge me?" Rikuo questioned, still staring into the distance.

"Eh?" Karasu made a surprised noise, not expecting such a question.

"I will become the third heir." Yokai Rikuo declared with finality, finally turning to Karasu.

Karasu floated there, stunned for a moment, before regaining his bearings and bowing. "Yes sir!" The black bird thought to himself, 'What a pity. When dawn breaks, his form will…' He gulped. 'Such a pity indeed…'

The two lingered for a few more minutes, before heading back home.

* * *

"All right, see you guys later!" Rikuo, now back to his original form, called as he left for school.

"We've got to hurry!" Kurotabo called as he flew out the door, quite a few minutes after Rikuo had left.

"Right!" Tsurara called, running behind him. The duo had intended to leave with Rikuo, but had found themselves running a little late. Either that, or Rikuo had left early.

"Don't forget these!" Wakana called holding a trio of obentos.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot!" Tsurara exclaimed, turning on her heel to retrieve the food.

"It seems Rikuo forgot his as well…what am I ever going to do with that boy. You'll give it to him, won't you?" Wakana asked.

"Of course! Otherwise, all my effort would go to waste!" Tsurara happily stated, turning to catch up with Aotabo. "Thanks! I'm off!"

* * *

"Whew…" Rikuo let out a breath as he was coming up on the school building. "Man, I am pretty tired. After what happened last night, and Tsurara gave me an earful for making her worry…" Rikuo looked annoyed. "Really, that idiot couldn't just go back after all the excitement? Noooo, he just haaaad to hang around and get ME in trouble for it! Prick…" Rikuo's mood improved as he approached the front door of the school. "Whatever, at least it's done and over with." He mumbled as he pushed open the door, going through the practiced motions as he walked to his shoe locker.

"Good morning!" Rikuo heard a cheerful greeting as he turned to spot Kana.

"Good morning, Kana-chan. You're early here today as well, I see." Rikuo replied with a smile.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you since the other night!" Kiyotsugu greeted, landing a hand on Rikuo's shoulder.

Rikuo grew a devious smirk. "Ah, Kiyotusgu. How considerate, coming early so I could 'surprise' you with time to spare, hm?"

"Ah!" Kiyotsugu scooted away from Rikuo, fearing another prank, before addressing both him and Kana. "More importantly, you both saw them, right?"

"Huh?" Kana intelligently replied.

"Why, saw what, my friend? What is it that we saw?" Rikuo questioned.

"They're supposed to be at that old school building…" Kiyotsugu said trailing off, a crazy look in his eye. "YOKAI! YOU SAW THEM RIGHT!" He exclaimed, lunging at Rikuo-

-Before Rikuo delivered a punch to the left side of Kiyotsugu's causing him to slam against the lockers, hurting the right side of his face, which caused him to ricochet to the floor, landing face-first and subsequently damaging the front of his face.

"That wasn't even a prank…" Kiyotsugu mumbled weakly, barely audible.

"Don't surprise me like that next time." Riko responded smiling. That improved his mood.

"Oh, you didn't see any yokai?"

The group all turned to look at the newcomer, even Kiyotsugu who had now picked himself up from the floor. Rikuo raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kiyotsugu questioned, his face seeming to have healed miraculously. It was either he had some sort of beneficial ailment, or his pain threshold was surprisingly high if he was able to bounce back from injury as he did so easily.

"I'm Tsurara Oikawa." The girl Rikuo knew very well replied, "You're Kiyotsugu and Shima in the class next door, right?" She questioned as Aotabo stood silently behind her.

"Tsurara Oikawa!" Shima said in such a way that Rikuo glared at him distastefully. The heir to the Nura clan didn't like the way he looked at Tsurara.

"Perhaps you panicked, ran away, and didn't see them yourselves?" Tsurara questioned, hitting the nail on the head as she had seen them do so.

Kiyotsugu, of course, didn't know this, "That's impossible! I stayed until the very end, but, as unfortunate as it may be, did not see anything. There must have simply been no yokai after all!" As Kiyotsugu laughed, Rikuo addressed Tsurara.

"Tsurara, I didn't expect to see you. Not that I'm unhappy, though…" In truth, Rikuo was, as he always was, very happy to see Tsurara. And if she wanted to see him at school, well, all he saw were benefits.

"Ah, master!" Tsurara exclaimed happily, "Here's the lunch I made for you!" The snow girl said, walking to him and presenting him the box wrapped in blue cloth. "You forgot it back home."

Rikuo's eyes practically shone upon alighting on the box. "I forgot it? What a fool I am! Surely I would have died without this gift of the gods! Thank you, Tsurara! You're an angel!" He profusely thanked the girl as he gently took the box from her, stowing it safely within his backpack. Rikuo Nura was a man who loved his food. Especially when hand-crafted by Tsurara.

Tsurara smiled widely, "Anything for you, master!"

All three of the onlookers gazed at Rikuo oddly. Rikuo realized the problem. He turned Tsurara around and formed a suspicious-looking huddle made up of himself, Tsurara, and Aotabo.

"While we're here at school, be sure to call me Rikuo. Otherwise, they might start to ask questions…" Rikuo requested, peering back at his three friends, standing no more than four feet away.

"Okay! Then make extra sure to call me Tsurara!" The girl happily said.

"Likewise, be sure to refer to me as Kurata." Aotabo stated.

"Alright, break!" Rikuo commanded, all three separating from the huddle as Rikuo stood beside Tsurara, Aotabo taking up position behind the two, all three acting as if nothing had happened.

Tsurara resumed conversation with Rikuo, ignoring the suspicious stares of Kana and Kiyotsugu, and the oddly dreamy stare of Shima. "Rikuo, be sure not to leave for school by yourself anymore, okay? We can walk here together now!" Tsurara was obviously happy about that, wrapping her arms around one of his in joy.

Naturally, Rikuo didn't have the heart nor want to turn her down. "I'll be more than happy to oblige." Rikuo then noticed the stare Shima was giving Tsurara, his Tsurara. He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, causing the snow girl to blush. "Anything for you, Tsurara." He said sincerely. Rikuo then stared into Shima's eyes with malice, promising misfortune if he tried anything, ANYTHING relating to Tsurara. If Shima's sudden fear-filled and shaking form was anything to go by, it had worked. Shima's witnessing what Rikuo could do to Kiyotsugu proved that he could back up his unspoken threat. And Rikuo was fairly certain that Shima did not share Kiyotsugu's pain threshold.

"Rikuo…um…how long have you two known each other?" Kana asked, a bit concerned over how closely Rikuo was treating this Tsurara girl.

"Hm? Oh, for years, actually." Rikuo answered, arm still around the girl in question.

Tsurara saw this as an opportunity against Kana, just as Rikuo had against Shima. "Yep! For years. We're really close." Tsurara stated, smiling at Kana.

Kana gave her an unsteady smile back.

"Hey, we'll be late at this rate. Let's move!" Kiyotsugu suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Shima by the collar and dragging him along. He headed for his shoe locker around the corner. A few moments later, an explosion and suspiciously girlish scream was heard.

"Another success!" Rikuo announced as he laughed lightly.

Tsurara giggled. "That's right! Now that I'm going to school with you, I'll get to see your endeavors first-hand."

"But of course. They are quite the sight to behold, coming from me. After all, presentation is key." Rikuo explained professionally. "Though Kiyotsugu's right, though. We'd better get to class. Come on." Rikuo suggested as he separated from Tsurara and headed for the stairs, the blue haired girl and Aotabo following.

"How long as Rikuo known that girl for?" Kana asked herself. "I guess there's still a lot I don't know about Rikuo…"

* * *

"I'm from Kyoto." The black haired transfer student announced to the class. "My name is Yura Keikain. It's very nice to meet all of you." The girl now known as Yura introduced herself.

Rikuo looked at her, outwardly displaying disinterest, but inwardly had an odd feeling. 'That's strange…' The heir to the Nura clan thought to himself. 'Why is it that when I look at her, I get this sense of foreboding?'

As the girl took her seat, Rikuo mumbled to himself. "Meh, it's probably nothing." He concluded, turning his gaze to look out the window as his morning class dragged on.

* * *

A/N: And there it is! The unbelievably late third chapter! Sorry it took so long…

Please, if you could be so kind, tell me what you think in a review! Reviews keep me running on this fic! And don't worry, I have plenty of ideas for net chapter! You all won't have to wait NEARLY as long for the next chapter as you did for this one.

So please, give me feedback! It helps to know if I have a character's personality done well, if I'm writing them adequately, etc… Constructive criticism is welcome, of course. Flames will be used to feed my stone fireplace.

One last thing! If you read the first A/N, you know I have a surprise in store for next chapter, so I'll give you some hints! If you figure it out, great! Just don't say what it is to anyone else, if you want to ask if you got the answer right, send me a PM. I'll tell you whether you are right or wrong as soon as possible. So, here are the hints!

1. It involves Yura, but not directly.

2. Rikuo's past.

3. Concept of, 'Shikigami Fusion'.

4. 'Accepting the Yokai Side'

And those are the hints. And I stress, please don't tell anyone else if you know what it is! Just send me a PM if you need to.

I'll try to update as soon as possible!

This is Kirbboy, over and out!


	4. Onmyoji and Yokai

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nurarihyon No Mago, large or small.

A/N: **(Please Read!)** Hello my readers! This is the fourth chapter in 'Accepting the Yokai Side!' Though…you probably already knew that…Well, either way, I think I got this out in good time. Or, at least, faster than last chapter. That's for certain. I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter! Why? Because in this chapter, Yura finally gets included in the story! Also, I get to write the first of the twists that will occur in this story. You know, besides Rikuo's attitude. Okay, I really hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do. I'm a little worried, because of the changes I make, and I hope all of you like 'em. On a side note, this is actually the longest chapter so far. Well, I can't think of anything else to say, so let's just get to the REVIEWER ANSWER CORNER!

**FeuWitch:** I'm actually kind of flattered you're that dedicated to my story to read on your phone. I tried reading stories on my phone once…it didn't work out. And yes, I am quite healthy! I mean sure, I almost died while I was fighting a couple of undead dragons, but y'know it's no big deal. I'm glad you're amused by my version of Rikuo, makes me feel like I did a good job on 'em. And you see…Rikuo wants Tsurara to be his, she feels the same, but neither of them will say so yet. Sweet, sweet denial. Thanks for the review! And buddy…be sure to get your sleep.

**YukiOnna:** I'm glad to know you appreciate the Rikuo X Tsurara moments! If you think Tsurara might be a bit off, it's actually most likely because she and Rikuo are much closer in this story. Tsurara is actually happier, due to this. Thank you for le review! By the way…awesome choice of name.

**Xzer04X: **So you don't know? Well then, the twist shall be revealed, in this chapter. Though, I really hope you like it. Anyway, it's good I was able to get this chapter out more quickly, right? And ironically, it's longer than last chapter. Meh, I guess it is the thought that counts. I think that's how the saying goes… Regardless, I can promise you there will be plenty more Rikuo X Tsurara moments to come. Oh, how many there shall be…! Well, I sincerely thank you for the review, comrade!

**That Punk Rock Chick:** Um…well…yeah. Thanks, I guess? You gave a…unique, review. I'm happy to know you liked my story so much. Well, loved it, apparently. Thanks a bunch for the review!

**To Everyone Else Who Reviewed:** All right, I really do thank you from the depths of my soul…Just imagine me dramatically saying that. If I didn't answer you specifically, it's because I didn't really think it needed an immediate response, or you didn't offer a question for me to answer. But, feel free to send me a PM if you really need a response. It's because of you and the aforementioned that this chapter is here!

And that concludes the review responses. I hope I showed everyone I really appreciate the thought! Now I'm sure you're tired of me, so please move your pupils downward and begin reading the next chapter!

* * *

"Okay! Here it is! It's time for a yokai quiz! Step right up!" Kiyo exclaimed as he lifted a laptop, the screen displaying 'Yokai Quiz' in large bolded letters.

"You have way too much free time, Kiyotsugu." Rikuo commented, observing him with a bored expression. Tsurara sat atop the boy's desk, smiling as always. Shima looked excited about whatever this quiz was, while both Torii and Maki stood, uncertain as to how to deal with this.

"Rikuo has a point though, when do you do all this?" Maki agreed, looking at the ecstatic boy with a questioning gaze.

Kiyotsugu, not one to be deterred, ignored their input and continued, "First question! Which one of the following fire yokai can fly and control birds? A, Tsurubebi, B, Furaribi, or C, Ubagabi!" Kiyotsugu finished, awaiting a response.

"C, Ubagabi." Shima announced, hoping for the right answer.

"Hm? It's Furaribi, isn't it?" Tsurara asked, certain that it was.

Kiyo gave Tsurara an approving glance. "That's right, it's B, Furaribi!" Kiyo turned to Shima with a grin. "I guess you still have a lot to learn, eh, Shima?" The yokai fanboy taunted as Shima rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "On the subject of fire yokai, as a matter of fact, two-thirds of yokai are fire yokai, their purpose being…" Kiyo began to explain.

"…To elicit fear." A new voice was heard, belonging to none other than the new transfer student.

"Ah, you seem to know a lot, newbie! Um…" Kiyo started, having forgotten the girl's name. After all, he simply didn't have the time to worry about what happened during class, not when he was compiling another yokai quiz.

"Yura Keikain." The girl answered for him. "Speaking of yokai, the most dangerous yokai are the ones whom were originally beasts. Many of them are intelligent, but lack rationality, with only a few exceptions. Generally, they are supposed to be extremely dangerous."

"Wow!" Shima exclaimed, surprised at the girl's knowledge.

"Amazing!" Maka echoed the sentiment.

"You sure do know a lot, Keikain-san!" Torii agreed. The group clapped their hands at her display of knowledge, deeply impressed.

"Yeah…you certainly know quite a bit about yokai. One might call you a fanatic…" Rikuo suggested. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't suspicious of her. Something about her just seemed…off.

"Additionally, it is said that beasts who have turned to yokai often cheat, curse, shred, and devour people just because they feel like it." Yura continued, seemingly ignoring the quarter-yokai. "Try not to offend them." Yura finally looked to Rikuo, an accusing glare on her face.

That almost accusing look made Rikuo feel uneasy. "Well, just like there are bad humans and good humans, surely there are good yokai as opposed to bad yokai, don't you think?"

Yura looked almost wistful at his statement, though it disappeared so quickly Rikuo wondered whether it had ever been there at all. "I will admit there is the possibility." Yura conceded to that much.

Any further conversation between the two was cut off as Kiyo took Yura's hand in his own, his other hand alighting upon the black haired girl's shoulder. "Wonderful! I've been looking for someone like you for such a long time!" Kiyo praised, "Please, grace us by joining the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol!"

"The Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol?" Tsurara questioned, confused. "What's that?"

Rikuo answered her, "It's just some stupid club Kiyo made. And forced me into, as well as a few others here." He said, indicating Torii and Maki. "It's sole purpose is to find yokai…though, he hasn't found even one." Rikuo finished, giving Kiyo a meaningful look.

"Rikuo, you should really show some more commitment." Kiyo said, smiling.

Rikuo smirked, "Oh, is that so? Why would I do that?"

"Because you're girlfriend is to be inducted into the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol as well." Kiyo replied simply.

"Girlfriend?" Rikuo was confused.

Kiyo looked at him oddly. "Tsurara, obviously."

Rikuo stood there silently, processing this. Tsurara's face grew red. "W…What?" Rikuo stuttered, honestly confused.

"Is that true, Rikuo?" Kana asked with an uneasy expression.

"Well…aren't you two…?" Kiyo started.

"What? No, we're not! Well, um…not yet, I mean, We're just friends!" Rikuo stumbled in his speech, apparently facing one of the only predicaments that could cause him to become flustered.

Tsurara stood there, her face a deep red as she tried to process the situation.

"Oh, come on! After how you treated her this morning, how could you deny it?" Kiyo asked in disbelief.

"More importantly, why is Tsurara being drafted by your club?" Rikuo asked quickly, trying to steer away from the subject.

Kiyo frowned slightly at having his fun cut short. After all, very rarely could Kiyotsugu find a way to get back at Rikuo for all those pranks he pulled on him. He would just save further teasing for later. "Well, to answer your query, Tsurara has already shown respectable knowledge of yokai, and seems to like being around you, so I don't see why you're complaining…" Kiyo smirked as both Rikuo and Tsurara went red at that jab. Rikuo tried to respond, but was cut off by Kiyo. "Regardless! I'm planning to have an inauguration ceremony." He smiled. "I was planning to have it at Nura's house…"

"What? My house!" Rikuo exclaimed. Both he and Tsurara knew it wouldn't be good if a yokai fanatic went running about the house which belonged to the Nura clan.

"Of course!" Kiyotsugu confirmed. "From what I've heard, the house is said to be haunted. Naturally, it's a good place to go." He smirked. "My sources are quite reliable." The yokai fanboy added darkly.

"Well, I've lived there my whole life, and I can assure you there's nothing out of the ordinary…" Rikuo said.

"Well if that's the case, I'm sure you won't mind if we go there for a simple inauguration ceremony, now would you?" Kiyo countered. Rikuo and Kiyo locked gazes, staring each other down.

Rikuo broke eye contact first. "Fine…" He begrudgingly agreed. Resisting further would seem suspicious, and he didn't want to take the risk with that new girl around.

"Then it's settled!" Kiyotsugu announced, "We will go to Rikuo Nura's house for the ceremony! I expect all those of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol to attend."

"Count me in!" Shima agreed enthusiastically.

"Okay! It'll be nice to hang out." Torii voiced her consent.

"I don't have anything else to do." Maki decided to join.

"Hm…I will accept the offer." Yura said.

"Sounds like fun!" Kana stated.

Rikuo hung his head. Seriously? Everyone was going? No one opted out?

"Tsurara, what about you?" Kiyo asked.

Rikuo looked up, curious as to how Tsurara would cover up the fact that they lived together.

"Oh! Well, Rikuo and I live together, so I'll be going home with him anyway. Right, Rikuo?" Tsurara revealed, smiling at her master.

Rikuo's mouth hung open, not quite believing this whole situation. Regardless, he had to say something. "Um…Yeah…" He paused. "I'll be there, obviously…"

"I see…" Kiyo said as he and everyone else looked at the pair with varying levels of surprise. "Anyway!" Kiyo yelled, smiling, "The Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol will be having an inaugural ceremony at Nura's house!"

"Sounds good, boss!" Shima agreed.

"Guh…" Rikuo hung his head in defeat.

* * *

"This has 'bad' written all over it…" Rikuo said as he, Tsurara and Aotabo all walked home after school. "All of the gang is coming over."

"Don't worry master." Aotabo assured him, "I'll tell our guys to keep quiet tonight." Tsurara nodded her head firmly in agreement.

"There is still one irregularity." Rikuo announced. "That Yura girl…she knows more about yokai than what is normal. And I'm not willing to pass her off as a simple fanatic like Kiyotsugu, not yet." Rikuo looked back at the two. "Needless to say, I'm a bit worried."

"Indeed." Tsurara agreed. "I'm concerned about that girl too. She seems to have an odd aura about her."

"So I'm not the only one." Rikuo gave a weak smile.

As the trio drew closer to the house, they began to hear the sounds of laughter and shouting, almost as if there were a celebration occurring. This, Rikuo thought as they drew closer, was most likely the case.

"Great…What's going on?" Rikuo asked.

"It's coming from inside." Tsurara stated.

"They sure are making a ruckus, even at this time of day." Aotabo said.

"Damn! I need them to shut up today! Come on!" Rikuo ordered as the three made their way to the front door.

As Rikuo shoved the aforementioned door open, the din only increased in volume, revealing, as Rikuo thought, some form of celebration. Naturally, the Nura clan's celebrations included unfathomable amounts of sake and leaving every individual's ears ringing.

"HA HA! Come on! Drink up!" Natto yelled as the yokai danced about, pouring Karasu a drink.

"You drink too, Natto!" Karasu commanded as he tilted the jug Natto was holding and down the little yokai's gullet.

"Give me some sake too!" Kurotabo ordered as Natto jumped over to him.

"All right! Here you go!" Natto obliged as he flew past, pouring sake into the yokai's cup.

"Oh dear, it seems as though there isn't enough sake." Kubinashi commented as he shook his head good humouredly.

"Hey! Everyone! What's going on?" Rikuo shouted over the noise, silencing everyone as they kneeled in front of him upon noticing the third's presence.

Natto seemed to smile with his one eye, "Oh, Its master." The yokai's single voice was a stark contrast to the noise that was in the room not minutes ago.

"Welcome home!" Kurotabo greeted.

"We have been waiting for you!" Karasu revealed, also smiling. "Tonight, we are drinking in your honor!"

"In my honor? What for this time?" Rikuo asked, recalling the times such things had happened before. Like when they had celebrated Rikuo's first prank. They saw it as the first step to being a 'true' yokai.

"We heard about your amazing transformation last night!" Kubinashi exclaimed.

"Oh…That."

"It definitely calls for celebration!" Kurotabo cheered.

"Hey, it's almost night time…" Karasu announced while flying over to Rikuo. "So go ahead, transform just like last night!"

"Ha! Like I'd want to turn into that guy." Rikuo said. "Anyway, you guys have got to stop this. I'm sorry to spoil the fun, but my human friends are coming over tonight!"

"Your human friends?"

"Yeah, so I need all of you to be sure not to show that yokai are here!"

"You heard him. Please cooperate." Aotabo requested.

"Please, this is for master!" Tsurara pleaded.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of disappointment, and set about cleaning the mess created by the celebration.

* * *

Rikuo looked around, observing the work that seemed to be just finishing. "Whew…Looks like everything'll be squared away in time after all."

"Kiyotsugu and the others should be arriving soon, huh?" Tsurara questioned from beside him, still in the guise of a human.

"Yeah, probably. There's still one problem, though." Rikuo stated.

"Problem?"

"Yep. I mean, with a big house like this, wouldn't it be strange if it were just myself, mom, and you living here?" Rikuo asked the snow girl.

Tsurara looked pensive for a moment. "I guess it would be strange, to them at least. But what can we do about that? You're seventy-five percent human and your mom is the only human here." She finished, looking to Rikuo.

The boy smiled. "Simple. Like you, we'll just have to ask some of the others to pose as humans. You know, a couple cousins, a sibling perhaps."

Tsurara smiled as well. "You're so smart waka!"

"Simple problem solving my beautiful Tsurara." Rikuo responded with a smile, bowing theatrically. "Anyway, I'm going to ask a few people to help." With that, Rikuo walked off to find willing participants.

Tsurara stood there for a moment. "Wah! Rikuo-sama said I'm beautiful!" Tsurara then skipped off happily to finish clean up.

Rikuo didn't have to walk far to find his first candidate, spotting a tall man wearing a straw hat. "Yo! Kurotabo!"

"Ah, master." The mentioned yokai turned his attention to the quarter yokai homing in on his position. "Something I can help you with?" He asked, silently hoping he didn't need help testing a new prank. It was no secret that the polite and composed Kurotabo had fallen for every one of Rikuo's pranks the boy had inflicted upon him. He sometimes wondered how it was that Tsurara had managed to be someone Rikuo never even considered to prank.

"Actually, yes." Rikuo replied. "I was hoping that you could pose as my cousin while my friends are over here."

"As your cousin?"

"Well, it would be weird if it seemed only Tsurara and mom lived here besides myself, right?"

"Hm…If you put it that way, it does seem logical." Kurotabo agreed.

"That's right. So what do you say?" Rikuo pressed.

"Are you sure I should partake? I mean I-"

"Oh, come on Kurotabo." Rikuo interrupted the man. "You have one of, if not the best human disguise out of everyone! You're perfect for the job!"

Kurotabo developed an arrogant smirk. "Ah, I suppose I cannot help it if I am more skilled than my compatriots. If that is the case, I shall lend a hand. I guess it just can't be helped."

Rikuo smiled. "Excellent! Just use your regular disguise." He knew that stroking the yokai's ego would get him to comply. Rikuo set off to find more helpers. Fortunately, he spotted one quickly.

"Hey, Kappa!"

The water yokai turned to him upon hearing his name. "Rikuo? What's up?" Kappa was one of the few yokai who regularly called him by name. However, this could possibly be attributed to his laidback nature, and the fact he was one of the yokai that Rikuo considered a real friend.

"I was wondering if you could do a favor for me." Rikuo explained.

"And that favor is?" He asked as he took a swig from a water bottle.

"Just wondering if you could pretend to be my brother while my friends are over here. What do you say?"

Kappa shrugged. "Sure. Could be fun."

Rikuo raised his eyebrows. "You don't have anything against it?"

He shrugged again. "Meh, I don't mind. That's what friends are for. Is that how the saying goes?" He thought for a moment. "Doesn't matter." The yokai concluded, answering his own question.

"Great! Just feel free to use whatever disguise you need. Though, we should give you a false name. Kappa is kind of a dead give-away." Rikuo took a moment to think. "How about…Rizuki?"

"Works for me." Kappa replied. "I'll get prepared then." Kappa, otherwise known as 'Rizuki,' confirmed as he twirled a set of headphones around his finger.

Rikuo gave an affirmative nod as he went to find additional help. 'A couple more should do it…' Rikuo thought. Luckily, he found them easily. Smiling, Rikuo walked over to them. "Kejoro! Kubinashi!"

"Rikuo-sama." Kubinashi acknowledged the boy.

"Is there something you need?" Kejoro asked, smiling at the third.

"Yeah, you see, I need some yokai to act as humans, and I was wondering if I could trouble you two to help out." Rikuo explained.

Kubinashi and Kejoro looked to each other before answering. "I'd be happy to!" Kejoro replied.

"If that's how it is, I can help too, I guess." Kubinashi answered.

"All right then!" Rikuo looked at them contemplatively. "Kejoro, you can be my older sister, and Kubinashi, you can pose as her boyfriend."

"Okay, then I'll just…Wait WHAT!" Kubinashi yelled, registering what Rikuo just said.

"Oh come on, we need at least one relationship in here, to give off the family feel. You know, like how I get annoyed at you because I don't think you're good enough for my sister. It's all for the camera!"

"There is no 'camera'." Kubinashi deadpanned.

"Figure of speech." Rikuo stated.

"Kubinashi," Kejoro called, turning the neckless yokai's attention to her. "Why not? It's just pretend. It could be fun!"

Kubinashi slumped his head in defeat. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll go with Rikuo-sama's plan, then."

"Awesome! You two have good disguises, right?" Rikuo wanted to be sure.

"Not to worry, they won't notice a thing!" Kejoro confirmed, still smiling.

"Yeah, we've got it covered." Kubinashi agreed.

Rikuo looked pleased. "Then all the chess pieces are in play! If they ask anything about you, come up with a fake story. Be creative. I'd better get ready to meet the obsessive idiot and the others." With that, Rikuo headed for the front room. Kubinashi spoke just as Rikuo was about to leave the room.

"You know, if you want a relationship to show to your human friends, why not just confess your feelings to Tsurara? I'm sure she would be ecstatic." The yokai smirked mischievously.

"WHAT? Hold on! Just what are you implying you neckless head-floating freak?" Rikuo replied to the unexpected comment, face turning red.

"I don't hear you denying it." Kubinashi snickered.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Rikuo exclaimed before retreating to the other room.

Kubinashi and Kejoro laughed as he left.

"That boy is so stubborn." Kejoro commented good humouredly.

"Tell me about it." Kubinashi said, calming down. "Regardless, we'd better get ready."

"Right, right."

* * *

Rikuo nodded to himself, satisfied. The house was cleaned up, showing no traces of the celebration that had occurred only hours ago. All those assigned to play parts in his little play were ready. Kejoro, Kubinashi, and Kurotabo were somewhere in the house. Scattered about were some other yokai disguised as humans, playing the role of butlers or maids. Basically, he would pretend he was rich. Which could be highly amusing. Anyone who wasn't acting as a human were hiding in various areas of the house. With him currently were Tsurara and Kappa, the latter of which would be referred to as Rizuki. Wakana was dusting some shelves, getting rid of dust that to Rikuo, was invisible to the naked eye. He figured it was a 'mom' thing.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Rikuo shouted.

"Go fish." Rizuki commanded monotonously.

"This is stupid…" Rikuo stated quietly, nonetheless drawing a card from the deck. Currently Rikuo, Tsurara, and Kappa were playing 'Go fish' to pass the time. It was some western game Kappa had. Probably got it from the same place he got his music. Rikuo had seemingly half the deck in his hand. Tsurara had about five cards, and Kappa had only one card for the past three turns.

"This is rigged, isn't it?" Rikuo accused, eyeing Rizuki suspiciously.

"Nope."

"LIAR!" Rikuo stood quickly, dramatically pointing a finger at the winning individual.

"Rikuo, please calm down." Tsurara requested, laughing at his melodramatic display coupled with Kappa's indifference.

More might have been said, had they not heard the voice of one of the people they were waiting for.

"Nuuuuura! Leeeet's plaaaay!" Kiyo's voice was heard.

"That was totally not creepy at all…" Rikuo mumbled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rikuo, Tsurara, and Wakana walked to the door to greet their guests, while Kappa made to put the cards back inside the deck box.

"Hey, Nura, thanks for inviting us over!" Kiyotsugu greeted, he and the rest of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol standing behind him.

"If I remember correctly, you invited yourself. And everyone else." Rikuo deadpanned.

"Welcome. I'm so glad all of you could come!" Wakana greeted, smiling while Tsurara waved a hand in greeting. "This is wonderful! After all, it's rare that we have human visitors."

"Human visitors?" The newest member of the club, Yura, spoke.

"Ahahaha! You must be getting cold, please, come in!" Rikuo interrupted, trying to cover up that statement.

"Thank you!" Everyone said as they stepped in, Yura stopping in front of the quarter yokai.

"This piques my interest. Yokai often live in old mansions like these." That said, Yura walked forward.

"That was strange." Tsurara commented to Rikuo, both warily watching Yura.

"You're telling me. We better be careful around her." Rikuo agreed.

They suddenly heard Kiyo's voice. "Hey, who're you?" Both Rikuo and Tsurara headed over to see who they had met.

As expected, it was Kappa, in his human form, of course. "Rizuki Nura. Rikuo's brother." Everyone gave him a perplexed look at that bit of information, except Yura, who narrowed her eyes at the headphone-wearing 'human'.

"Brother? Rikuo has a brother?" Kana asked, clearly surprised by this.

"Ah, I see you've met my brother, Rizuki. Rizuki, these people are Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Torii, Maki, and Yura. They're members of the club Tsurara and I are a part of." Rikuo announced as both he and Tsurara walked over to the group.

"Rikuo, you have a brother?" Torii repeated Kana's question, equally astonished.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Kiyo asked.

"Why didn't you ask?" Rikuo countered. This made everyone pause, realizing they had not, as a matter of fact, asked. Ever.

"How old are you?" Shima asked Rizuki, noting he looked about the same age as Rikuo.

"Same as him, about one month difference. I'm the older one, however." Rizuki replied unflinchingly.

"If that's true, do you go to our school?" Shima pressed.

"Yeah, I've never seen you around before." Kiyo added.

"I think I would have noticed you before." Torii stated.

"Aren't you wearing the Ukiyoe school uniform?" Kana questioned.

"Why do you have those headphones?" Maki asked on a completely unrelated note.

Rizuki held up a hand silencing them all. Rikuo and Tsurara shared a glance. They were asking a lot of questions.

"Allow me to explain," Rizuki said, "I have not arrived in Japan until very recently. I have been living with a cousin of ours, Kurotabo, in America. I felt that it would be nice to experience new things, and it helped in learning a second language which would be required for future education. However, Kurotabo graduated from college, and so we both returned to Japan. It has already been arranged for me to transfer into Ukiyoe middle school, to join my brother Rikuo in studies. We had planned my introduction to you all to be a surprise. And I like western music," Rizuki tapped the headphones around his neck, "Thus the headphones."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, everyone began exchanging more formal greetings with Rizuki. Rikuo let out a sigh of relief. It seemed as though his explanation had been accepted. He was surprised by Kappa's explanation. It was impressive, for it being made right off the top of his head. Just one thing. Rikuo quickly walked over to his mom.

"Hey mom, do you think you could…"

"Don't worry, I'll have Kappa enrolled into school. Or should I say Rizuki?" Wakana assured her son, laughing quietly at the whole situation.

"Great. Thanks mom."

"It's no trouble. Go have fun with your friends now!" She said, pushing the boy in the direction of the group.

Kiyo, upon noticing Rikuo's approach, called over to him. "Ah, Rikuo. Do you know of a place we can relax for a bit?"

"Yeah, the parlor should be a good spot." Rikuo said, knowing Kiyotsugu wanted a good place to begin the ceremony.

"Excellent! Lead the way for us?" Kiyo asked.

Rikuo gave an affirmative nod as he started forward, unconsciously grabbing Tsurara's hand as he passed. This caused the girl to blush, but follow regardless. Kana noticed this, gaining a displeased look. Tsurara simply returned a smile to her.

As everyone followed Rikuo to the parlor, Torii turned and spoke to Rizuki, who was standing motionless. "Hey, aren't you coming too?"

Rizuki looked at her. "Should I be?"

"The more the merrier! Come on." Torii urged, turning to catch up with the others.

Rizuki shrugged his shoulders, and started forward, stopping when he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned to find Yura staring at him. "Yes?"

"Are there any yokai here?" Yura questioned the boy.

Rizuki was silent for a moment before answering. "Not that I know of." The two stared for a moment longer before Rizuki headed towards where the others had gone. "We'd better catch up with them, don't you think?"

"Of course." Yura responded, following after him.

* * *

"This place is creepy!" Shima said as he stared at the shadows outside the paper thin walls.

"Gee, thanks Shima! What a great compliment!" Rikuo said sarcastically. Just because it was big and old, it was creepy? Prejudice at its best!

"Oh what I meant was, um…Wow, Rikuo! Your house is really creepy!" Shima said in something resembling a positive tone.

Rikuo gave Shima a stare that simply said, 'Shut up.'

Now seated in the parlor, Kiyo breathed in through his nose, quite loudly. He then let out a large sigh. "This is the perfect atmosphere! Truly, an excellent place to hold the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol's Inaugural Ceremony!" Kiyo looked around at the people gathered. Rikuo sat across from him, Tsurara to the boy's right, a happy expression fixed on her face as Rikuo still had yet to let go of her hand. Rizuki sat to Rikuo's left. Sitting next to Rizuki was Yura, who was looking at him oddly for some unknown reason. Rizuki either didn't notice or didn't care. Torii was next, followed by Maki, conversing amicably. Maki was seated next to Kiyotsugu himself. Shima sat to his left looking downcast. Why, he didn't know. Kana sat to Shima's left, with an annoyed expression, occasionally glancing at the cheerful Tsurara she was seated next to. Again, who knows why? This formed one large circle.

"Before we begin, let's announce the results of our yokai research!" Kiyo announced, attracting everyone's attention.

"What research? You mean your unending voyage across the internet forums of anonymous five year olds claiming to have seen yokai?" Rikuo mocked him.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that." Kiyo stated before continuing. "First of all, yokai are separated into various categories. Humans, demons, tengu, kappa, and other superhuman beings, embodiments of supernatural phenomena, are just a few that…"

Kiyo was suddenly interrupted by the opening of the sliding door, revealing a girl with brown hair and a man with yellow hair. "We've made you some tea." The girl said as she walked in, flanked by the man. "Please have some."

"Ah, thanks Kejoro and friend." Rikuo greeted, offering a small wave.

"Who are they?" Yura asked.

Surprised that Yura spoke up, Rikuo answered. "Kejoro and Kubinashi. Kejoro is my older sister, and Kubinashi is her boyfriend."

"That's right!" Kejoro confirmed, standing as she finished handing out the tea. "We're very close, me and him!" She said, throwing her arms around Kubinashi, pulling him close. Of course, this merely caused the latter to become flustered and unable to speak coherently.

"Well, we'd better be on our way! There are many things to do! Please enjoy the tea." Kejoro said as she turned around and left the room, dragging Kubinashi along for the ride.

"Dude! You never told me you had such an amazing older sister!" Shima shouted. First a brother and now a sister! What else was Rikuo hiding?

"You have a sister too?" Kana questioned, surprised.

"Yeah." Rikuo answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Is it really that surprising?"

"It's just, you never told us…" Kana responded.

"You never asked." The quarter yokai deadpanned.

"There's something strange about this house." Yura spoke, turning her gaze away from the door where the duo had left, looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's completely normal." Rikuo claimed, becoming increasingly suspicious of this girl as time passed.

"Yep. Nothin' strange about it." Rizuki encouraged.

"We're all happy here! There's nothing weird here!" Tsurara agreed.

Kiyo smirked. "Well then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we took a quick tour around the house, right?"

"Say what now?" Rikuo turned to the yokai fanboy.

"Well, if there's nothing wrong here, we can look around, can't we?" Kiyo asked.

Rikuo forced a smile. "Yeah…Sure…That's fine…"

"Fantastic! Then let's go!" Kiyo exclaimed, marching confidently out the door, followed by the rest of the humans present. Rikuo, Tsurara, and Kappa all shared a look before following.

"I sense a great amount of yokai energy." Yura announced as the group walked down the outdoor hallway.

"Really now?" Rizuki mumbled.

"There's no mistaking it. This is the presence of a yokai." Yura concluded. Tsurara and Kappa shared a nervous look at that declaration.

'Just who the heck is this girl?' Rikuo thought to himself, worried she might actually find someone.

As the group walked around, Shima couldn't help but be impressed. "Your house is really big, Rikuo."

"Heh, it's not as big as mine though." Kiyo bragged, smirking.

"I feel like I'd get lost if I were by myself." Kana said.

"Hey, why don't we all just head back for some tea? What do you say?" Rikuo offered.

Yura shook her head. "No thanks. I want to look around your house some more."

"Great…" Rikuo mumbled, obviously irritated.

"Its fine, Rikuo. I'm sure she won't find anyone." Tsurara whispered to her master, trying to calm him.

"That may be, but I'm still worried." He whispered back.

"This is the bath, isn't it?" Yura asked, walking into, none other than, the bathroom. As the girl began to walk toward the bath door, Rikuo silently hoped she would find no one there. "Excuse me." Yura said as she slid open the door. She stared for a few moments before speaking. "There's nothing in here."

Rikuo let out a sigh of relief. "What did you think you'd find? Nothing here, moving on…"

The next thirty minutes were filled with everyone walking from room to room in Yura's search for yokai, though fortunately her efforts were fruitless. There had been lots of close calls, especially the part in which Natto Kazo had literally disguised himself AS natto on a table. So, Rikuo was feeling pretty good as they were walking down yet ANOTHER hallway of his home. Whoever said you're supposed to feel safest at home, was a damn liar.

"All right, let's look in every nook and cranny of this house!" Kiyo declared.

"You've got to be friggin' KIDDING me…" Rikuo mumbled under his breath, skillfully holding back a scream composed of nothing but pure frustration and annoyance.

Kiyo slid open a door, only to reveal the intimidating form of Zen behind it standing completely motionless, as if he were a statue. The scariest part was his face. It could only be described as being completely and utterly pissed off. 'He must be mad I'm with humans…' Rikuo thought, extremely relieved when Kiyotsugu closed the door, walking away and saying nothing on what he had seen.

"We're still looking?" Rikuo asked. He was running dangerously low on patience.

"This place feels the most suspicious." Yura announced. At this point, Rikuo only hoped that meant this was the last room they would check out. As the group entered the room, Kiyo commented on the most impressive thing there.

"Wow! What a magnificent Buddha statue!"

"You really are rich, huh?" Shima noted.

"The butlers and maids didn't tip you off?" Sure, those 'people' were just yokai in disguise, but he figured he may as well go along with it. Everyone began to spread out around the room. "Hey, Yura, hold on." Rikuo said, noticing her heading for the statue. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, Rikuo?" Rizuki got his attention.

"What is it?" Rikuo asked as he looked around. He didn't see any yokai around. That was a good sign. However, all it took was Kappa to point at the top of the statue to destroy that comfort.

Rikuo's mouth dropped to the floor as he spotted a worm yokai vanish from view as it went behind the statue.

The statue was filled with yokai. Dear god.

"That's odd. I definitely sense some yokai energy." As Yura moved to touch the statue, Rikuo quickly stopped her.

"Yura, my gramps said never to touch the statue! So…" Rikuo said, gently pushing her hand away.

"You're Grandpa?" Yura questioned. She hadn't seen him.

"That is correct. Please refrain from touching it." A new voice announced its presence.

Rikuo turned around, as did Yura. "Kurotabo! How are you?" Rikuo greeted the new arrival.

"Quite well, Rikuo." Kurotabo replied.

"Wait, who's this now?" Maki asked. She was having trouble keeping up with people randomly popping up.

Rizuki answered for her. "He is my and Rikuo's cousin. The one I stayed with while in America."

"I see." Maki said, understanding now.

"Yes, I just finished college with a marketing major," Kurotabo fabricated, "And decided it would be best to find work here. That way, I can support the family. Also, I felt it would be good if Rizuki lived with his family again." He looked around. "I assume these are the friends you said would be coming over?"

"Yeah, they are." Rikuo answered in the affirmative.

"Nice to meet you." Kurotabo greeted, "I hate to cut this meeting short, but there is business to attend to. Farewell." Kurotabo announced, leaving the room.

"So that's your cousin, huh?" Torii commented.

"He may be a bit formal, but he's a nice guy." Rizuki informed.

"This is suspicious…" Yura stated, looking pensive. "I have had this strange feeling around here, yet no yokai…"

"It's just your imagination. Come on, let's just go back to the room and forget all about this little endeavor." Rikuo suggested.

Yura narrowed her eyes at the quarter yokai.

"Is there something else?" Rikuo asked, hoping she wasn't intending to continue the search.

"I feel like we're being watched…" Yura answered, looking around.

A rat suddenly emerged from behind a pot, hissing at the group in front of him. This caused Kana to scream, making Rizuki, who stood next to her, clutch his ears in pain from the auditory overload.

"NO!" Kana screeched as she fell back, crashing on top of Kiyo and Shima. "I hate rats!"

"Ouch!"

"Ienaga, you're heavy…" Shima squeaked.

Noticing that Torii and Maki were inspecting Rizuki who was now lying on the floor, covering his ringing ears. Yura was running after the rat, so, Rikuo and Tsurara ran after her.

As Rikuo and Tsurara ran, The quarter yokai spoke, "Hey Tsurara, isn't that rat…"

"Yeah, I noticed as well. That rat's a yokai." Tsurara confirmed.

"Hey Yura! Wait up!" Rikuo called to her, now knowing the danger.

She either didn't hear him or didn't care, continuing the pursuit. The chase brought them to the outside wall, where Yura had cornered the rodent.

"Stop right there!" Yura commanded, standing confidently in front of the rat. "You, you're a yokai, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Both Rikuo and Tsurara were surprised. She knew it was a yokai?

Upon Yura's words, the rat grew in size, its fur becoming sharp, eyes yellow with slits, and teeth sharpening with two large fangs. The smaller yokai growled at the girl.

Suddenly, Yura threw some ofuda at the rat, the seemingly harmless pieces of paper latching onto the rat and releasing bolts of energy, shocking the rat.

"In the name of the onmyoji of the Keikain Clan, I shall wipe you evil ayakashi out from this world!" Yura announced, bringing more ofuda to bear.

Both Rikuo and Tsurara looked on. 'So that's how she knows…' Rikuo thought.

The rat yokai lunged at Yura, but she easily dodged with a simple turn of the head. "Begone!" Yura commanded, the ofuda still attached to the rat causing the offending yokai to explode in a small shower of sparks.

"You're saying that you're an onmyoji?" Rikuo needed to confirm this. "And by extension, you exterminate yokai for a living?" He finished as he narrowed his eyes at her, taking Tsurara's hand. He didn't feel good about having a yokai exterminator near the yuki-onna.

"AN ONMYOJI!" Kiyo's voice rung out, obviously ecstatic. "Yura, is that what you said!" The rest of the group followed behind him.

"Yes." Yura responded in the affirmative.

"Which means yokai and onmyoji do exist!" Kiyo yelled to the heavens.

"Amazing!" Shima shouted.

Yura nodded her head, "I am a descendent of the Keikain Clan onmyoji who hunt yokai in Kyoto." She explained.

"Keikain…If I remember correctly, I heard that name on TV." Rizuki spoke.

She turned to him. "That's probably my grandfather Hidemoto Keikain."

"If that's the case, why would someone famous like you move here of all places?" Kiyo questioned.

"Simple. Ukiyoe Town is famous for its frequent supernatural occurrences. According to my information, the leader of many yokai lives within this town." Rikuo, Tsurara and Kappa shared a look at that. "I was sent here by my clan as a test. I must seal away as many yokai as I can!" Yura suddenly smiled happily, "Then I can become the head of the Keikain Clan as the top onmyoji!"

"Really…" Rikuo mumbled. Things just got a whole hell of a lot worse.

"Awesome! We've got a pro in this town!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed, running over to Yura. "From tonight on, you're an official member of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol!"

* * *

"Sorry for the trouble I caused today." Yura apologized as everyone headed for the front gate.

Kiyo walked confidently at the front of the group. "Today has been quite a successful day! HAHAHAHA!"

"Please come again!" Wakana said as they walked away, Rikuo, Tsurara and Rizuki standing next to her.

"We will!" Kana replied cheerily.

"Yes." Yura responded. "We'll come again." Whether Yura had meant it to or not, that sounded strangely foreboding.

"Well then, hurry on in." Wakana said to the trio, she herself going inside.

Now that the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol had gone out of sight, Kappa and Tsurara dropped their disguises, changing back to yokai form. Aotabo made his way over to them. "Waka, I'm sorry I didn't notice that suspicious-looking rat."

"It's okay." Rikuo assured the man. "Actually, I feel like it lessened her suspicion of us, now that she fought a yokai and no one tried to stop her. It might be for the best in the long run."

"But that rat…" Tsurara started.

Kappa nodded his head. "Who was that? I've never seen 'em around before."

Aotabo thought for a moment. "Maybe…

* * *

Yura and Kana made their way down Ukiyoe Town First Street on their way home, making conversation. Night had fallen by now, yet the street was full of cars and people going to and fro, shops lining the street. The neon lights and clamor of so many people gave it a busy atmosphere.

"That rat sure was scary…" Kana said as they walked.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Yura apologized.

"Oh, It's alright!" Kana said as a man suddenly pushed past them.

"Excuse me…" The man slurred, moving on.

'Was that…?' Yura thought to herself. Did she sense what she thought she just felt?

Kana noticed Yura standing there. "Come on!" She said, grabbing Yura's hand and heading down the street. The two turned down an alley, opting to take a shortcut.

"I see, you live by yourself." Kana noted. "You're so lucky! I would love to live by myself!"

"It's not that great." Yura replied, though smiled. Yura suddenly stopped walking, narrowing her eyes.

"Huh? Yura, what is it?" Kana asked, turning her head to see the men Yura was glaring at.

"Ah, I've found some cuties!" The tall blonde haired man said.

"You're disgusting…" Yura mumbled.

"Hehehe…What did you say?" The blonde one spoke again, obviously the leader.

"Who are they?" Kana asked as she began to get worried, as they backed into a side alley.

"Those yokai I told you about before." Yura explained, "The ones with intelligence but no rationality."

"Oh my, it appears she knows our little secret, fellas!" The same man commented. "Heh. If that's the case, then I guess there's no reason to hide it…" Suddenly, the man's face morphed to that of an enlarged rat head. "Let us gnaw on you until there is nothing left but bones!"

Naturally, this caused Kana to scream, Yura flinching, even some of their offenders. Yura hoped Kana hadn't blown out her eardrums.

"The fun is just beginning…" The blonde man-rat stated, smirking.

Yura smiled. "Sorry, but you won't so much as lay a finger on me!"

"Get them." The leader ordered, two of his subordinates surging forward toward the two girls at the dead-end alleyway.

"Yura!" A new voice shouted, as a large form fell down toward the two attackers, large clawed feet landing on one of them, leaving nothing but a bloody smear on the floor, while it lashed out with its red claws, running them through other man, sending blood and body parts back at the rats.

The newcomer then stood up, easily the tallest individual out of all those present.

"What? A yokai?" The leader was surprised to see a yokai attempting to protect humans.

"That's right…of course, what I am is the least of your concern. I suggest you worry about sustaining your life." The yokai said. The yokai was largely a black color, though he possessed the color red on his skin as well. He wore some sort of tattered black cloak. His feet had three large dagger-like toes, and it could be observed that the yokai was fast, judging from his powerful looking legs. They did not resemble human legs, as he was reverse-legged, though it would explain how he had landed on those rats, being able to jump high because of such a build. His torso and chest were mostly covered by the cloak, but looked normal. He had a long, strong arm, ending in a three fingered and one thumbed hand, though the appendages were tipped with claws. His head was most notable, slightly hunched and elongated. He had almost reptile-like eyes, blood red with black slits. His most noticeable feature was the lack of a left arm.

"Sorry, I'm a little late." The yokai apologized to Yura.

"It's fine. After all, I could just defeat them with my shinigami, but your arrival makes it far more simple, Zeru." Yura said, smiling.

"It's Zerukado." The yokai now known as Zerukado said.

"I know." Yura replied simply.

"…Right." Zerukado turned to the rat-men. "Regardless, I believe it's time to dispose of some vermin. Yura, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Right!" Yura agreed, "Use this!" She commanded, throwing an ofuda at Zerukado.

The yokai smiled as the ofuda glowed brightly, creating a bright flash upon reaching him. When the flash subsided, where Zerukado had been missing an arm, a silver metal arm took its place. The arm was larger than that of his other, equipped with a shoulder pad with three large spikes protruding from it. The lower portion of his new arm resembled a medieval gauntlet, this hand possessing four fingers and one thumb, as opposed to three fingers and one thumb. The fingers had long blade-like attachments on the end of each one.

"Perfect." Zerukado smirked, brandishing his arm.

"What is this? You, a yokai, are working with an onmyoji?" The blonde rat-man questioned in shock.

"Like I said, just focus on preserving your puny life." Zerukado responded, annoyed by the rat's voice.

"Guh…" The leader of the rats frowned. "You can't beat all of us!"

"I can't, no. But because I have Yura's help, your loss is inevitable."

"He's right. You have no possibility of beating one from the Keikain Clan. Now, prepare yourself. We shall end your corrupt actions here!" Yura declared.

All the while, Kana could only stare, barely understanding what was happening around her.

* * *

A/N: There is the fourth chapter! I hope it was satisfactory.

Honestly though, I could really use some reviews to hear what you guys think of the changes I made. Like, what do you think of Zerukado? And of course, if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them. But no flames, I'll use them to make an old-fashioned furnace. However, constructive criticism is always appreciated.

I shall endeavor to update in admirable time!

This is Kirbboy, over and out!


	5. Repulsive Rats

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago. That would be cool if I did, though…

**A/N: **Yeah, not much to say on account of it has been a long time since I've updated, and I'm not really sure anyone is really paying attention to this anymore. We'll see, I guess. And if you are reading this and enjoy it, leave a review please! I'd like to know if my writing this story is still okay. Enjoy the chapter!

"Die!" Zerukado launched the spikes on the shoulder of his arm at the rats, impaling two of them. They tried to scream, but the blood that was no doubt filling their lungs muted the sound. The three spikes quickly retracted back to the arm, ready to be used again. Instead of that, the cloaked yokai chose to run at the rats, slashing apart some of them.

All the while Yura was throwing ofuda, some rats caught on fire due to them while others simply were engulfed in an explosion. The duo of onmyoji and yokai were making quick work of the rats. It would not be long before they were all killed.

It was why both Zerukado and Yura were worried why the leader still held that sinister smirk on his face. That as, until a scream was heard behind them. Yura's eyes widened in alarm. "Kana!" She called, turning quickly.

"Help!" Kana pleaded, surrounded by various small rats. While that in itself was not particularly dangerous, rats could carry horrible diseases. If even one of them bit her…

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Yura glared at the Kyuso clan leader.

"Please. As if I would play fair against a duo like you two. If some…underhanded techniques are required to win, then so be it." He looked at the intimidating yokai that had been responsible for most of the rat's casualties. "Call off your lackey, would you? He is just such an eyesore."

Zerukado narrowed his eyes. "As if I would-" He was cut off by a bright flash, finding that his weapon arm had turned back into a mere piece of paper. "Yura! What are you doing!?"

"Zeru, go. I'll handle this." Yura ordered.

"What? No! I can't just-" Zerukado began to protest.

Yura interrupted him. "I'm not going to let Kana get hurt over this. Please, Zeru…go."

Zerukado hated it, but he wasn't about to disobey orders from Yura. "Fine…you." Zerukado pointed to the blonde haired man. "You had better not hurt her, or I will make you suffer horribly!"

The rat yokai waved a hand dismissively. "As long as you do not bother us, she will be fine."

Zerukado hesitated a moment longer, taking a glance back at Yura one last time. Then, he jumped out of the alley over the rooftops. He was gone.

"There." Yura looked up to where Zerukado had gone. "He's gone. Now what-" Yura was interrupted as the leader was suddenly in front of her, slapping her in the face and sending her down to the pavement.

"Don't struggle. You and that other girl will be coming with us."

Zerukado was furious.

No. Furious would be an understatement. Yura had been captured by those pathetic rodents and he had been able to do nothing but turn around and flee like a frightened kitten. It filled him with a great shame words could not describe. He had been unable to stop them. He had been unable to save Yura.

He had failed.

Such a…foreign, concept. The last time he had failed had been years ago, before he had begun protecting Yura. Even then, he didn't consider that a failure anymore, per se. It had been a humbling experience and he may have lost an arm for it, but he liked to believe he had been better for it.

Regardless, reminiscing would not help Yura. While he did prefer going by himself…he would be killed if he chose that course of action. They had numbers, and while he was powerful, without Yura's help he had only one arm. Even if he used his bloodlust ability, it was still too risky. If he died trying to rescue Yura, he was certain they would kill her afterward. Such a circumstance was unacceptable. So, there was only one truly 'viable' option left.

The Nura boy.

Zerukado was no fool. He would never leave Yura unsupervised if he could help it. Though she said she was fine and could handle herself, (which he had no doubt she could) he still worried she would be attacked. Those summons of hers were nowhere near as powerful as the one-armed yokai himself. Therefore, he had been there when Yura met the Nura boy and his motley crew. He also knew that the human that was captured with Yura was a friend of the boy. Zerukado was certain that the boy would jump to go save his friend even if he would not for Yura.

And, that would take care of Zerukado's main concern. The Nura heir had numbers and could level the playing field. Then, he could make the leader of those disgusting creatures pay. If he did anything to Yura before he returned…

Zerukado shook his head to dispel the terrifying thoughts. He couldn't care less if a normal human was concerned, but Yura was a different matter entirely.

With that in mind, Zerukado sped up his pace to the Nura Clan household.

"Why was he here…?" Rikuo thought to himself as he stood under the Sakura tree, just as he had so many other nights. It was almost like something of a ritual to him. This night was no different, aside from the worries plaguing his mind. He felt there was some larger reason the rat had been in the house, but he couldn't place it to save his life.

"Rikuo! What are you doing out here?" Rikuo smiled as he heard Tsurara's voice call out to him.

"Just thinking, Tsurara. No big deal." He reassured the girl, turning to her with a smile.

Tsurara frowned, "You're worried, aren't you? About what happened earlier? You can't fool me."

Rikuo chuckled. "You know me too well. You can always tell when something's bothering me." The third heir looked back up into the night sky as petals slowly descended to the ground. "But honestly. I am thinking about that, though I doubt it's anything too serious. See, I'm just thinking that the rat might have been up to something bigger." He shook his head. "It was probably just some freelancing yokai, though…"

Tsurara seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Actually, I don't think your hunch is too far off, master…"

Rikuo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Tsurara began, "you heard that the Kyuso clan beat back the Bakeneko clan and took their territory, right?"

"Yeah…I did. The Bakeneko aren't as skilled as the Kyuso in terms of fighting. It's not good, but we all expected it to happen sooner or later." Rikuo confirmed with a grimace. "Bastards."

"I heard some of the members of the council talking about that rat being part of the Kyuso clan. They can't really act against it, though. There's no proof, since the Keikan girl killed it." Tsurara explained.

"Is that so…" Rikuo glared into the sky, thinking about this bit of information.

"It is."

A new, deep voice rumbled, as both Rikuo and Tsurara turned to see a large cloaked bipedal figure. The most notable feature was the missing arm.

Which Tsurara immediately recognized.

"YOU!" She shouted, startling Rikuo and the newcomer. "How DARE you show your face before the young master again!" She yelled before forming an ice spear and lunging at the other yokai.

While startled, the yokai dodged the spear and hit it with force, shattering it and causing Tsurara to stumble back. Before she could hit the ground, Rikuo caught the Yuki Onna with one hand, a sword held in the other. He leveled an even stare at the cloaked yokai.

"…Who are you?" The third heir asked, unmoving.

The yokai straightened, seeming to calm down now that he wasn't in immediate danger. "My name is Zerukado. We have met before, child."

"I could assume that based on Tsurara's reaction. I'm sure you can guess, based on what happened I'm not exactly willing to trust you just yet." Rikuo announced as he narrowed his eyes.

"I mean you no harm. Well, I don't. Someone else does, even if it is…indirect, at the moment." Zerukado stated.

"Are you under their orders?" Rikuo knew most battles it was nothing personal. That was how assassins worked, for example.

"You misunderstand. Our intentions would be mutual in this matter." Zerukado informed the heir.

Rikuo raised his voice slightly. "Then stop dancing around the subject. Tell me what's going on. Now."

Zerukado frowned. "I'm not one of your henchman to order around-"

"No, you're not." Rikuo interrupted. "You appear to be an enemy of Tsurara. Which makes you an enemy of mine. So, if you don't want me to react in the way someone normally does to an enemy, cut to the chase."

The silence after Rikuo's command hung in the air. Zerukado was actually impressed; the boy he had seen long ago was gone. Instead, he was replaced with a quarter yokai who, Zerukado would admit, had at least the potential to be a leader. He at least knew how to act in a situation with more unknowns than known's. Assume hostility.

Zerukado could respect that. He lived by the same principle.

Finally, the tall yokai spoke, "Fine. The Kyuso clan has taken both Yura Keikan as well as a girl I believe to be your acquaintance, Kana. I witnessed this with my own eyes and, regretfully, despite my efforts they were both captured."

Rikuo's eyes widened, Tsurara appearing to be surprised as well. Then, his eyes narrowed, "How do I know I can believe you?" The question hung in the air for a few moments before Zerukado's head turned to the side, as if something had caught his attention.

"It seems that another will prove that for me. I suggest you be alone and act ignorant or the rats may suspect something. At least trust me for only a moment, and this messenger will prove to you I speak the truth." Zerukado requested.

"…Fine." Rikuo conceded, moving Tsurara out of his arms to stand on her own two feet. "I'll meet this messenger alone."

"But Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara began to protest.

Rikuo silenced her by putting a finger to her mouth. "It's fine. I want you to watch from far away. If anything happens," Rikuo glared pointedly at the cloaked yokai, "then freeze whatever you need to. I trust you. Watch my back."

Tsurara nodded determinedly. "Okay!"

"And…Zerukado." Rikuo turned to the foreign yokai, "Mark my words. As third heir of the Nura clan if you do _anything _to Tsurara, I swear to whatever deity there is I will dedicate the entirety of my existence to making you suffer! Losing your arm will seem like a birthday present in comparison."

"Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara mumbled, surprised by his protective attitude.

"Got it?" Rikuo stressed, still glaring at Zerukado.

If Zerukado was intimidated by Rikuo's threat he didn't show it. "I swear upon my honor I will not hurt the Yuki Onna."

"Does that mean anything?"

"A lot. To me, anyway."

Rikuo stared at him for a moment longer. "Alright. Tsurara," he turned to the Yuki Onna, "if he gives any hints of turning on us, don't hesitate to freeze him on the spot. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She shook her head, "I'm more worried about you, master."

Rikuo smirked. "I appreciate it. You'd better go hide. That messenger could be here any second now." He directed a questioning gaze at Zerukado.

"In about a minute, if that." The tall yokai confirmed. "I will be watching." With that, the cloaked figure jumped away out of sight.

"Nothing will happen to you while I'm around, master!" Tsurara smiled, and then she too, vanished. Rikuo simply resumed looking up at the Sakura tree.

"Excuse me, Rikuo-sama."

'_That was fast,'_ Rikuo thought as he turned to the small clothed rat. He pretended to look surprised, which was easy since many of his pranks required him to be a good actor. "Do I know you?"

"No. I am but a humble messenger from the Kyuso clan. They sent for you as we have witnessed friends of yours being captured." The rat detailed.

"What!?" Rikuo yelled. He had to sell it after all. "Where are they!?"

"I myself am not sure. If you come to the Kyuso clan house, I am sure we can find out from them." The rat explained.

'_Luring me onto their home field? How deceptive.' _So far everything Zerukado said was adding up. Might as well play along and see just how far this would go. "Hurry then! Let's go!"

"Of course, Rikuo-sama." The rat began to run off the grounds of the Nura clan, Rikuo hot on its heels. It wasn't long before they reached the house, a concrete wall and metal gate surrounding an elegant mansion. Rikuo took a moment to scan the area, looking around to see if there were any ways to escape quickly should things go sour. The small messenger rat had already gone inside to inform his superior the third heir had arrived. "What's taking so long?"

"Rikuo-sama! Look out!" He suddenly heard Tsurara's voice and, reacting quickly, jumped to the side as a massive blast of cold air swept by him, no doubt due to an ice blast from Tsurara he barely managed to dodge.

Getting up from the ground Rikuo quickly put himself on guard. "What is it? Tsurara?" He easily spotted the ice woman standing next to two identical ice blocks with matching rat yokai encased inside of them.

"These two tried to attack you!" Tsurara pointed an accusing figure at the encased yokai. "It's a good thing I was here! Just think of what might have happened to you waka!" She shouted, running over to Rikuo and embracing him.

"Hey, I'm fine. Not a scratch! Thanks for the help." Rikuo was quick to reassure the Yuki Onna, patting her head fondly, Tsurara smiling at the attention. "By the way, where's Zerukado?"

"Oh!" Tsurara took a moment to collect herself, reluctantly stepping away from the third heir. "He stayed back. He said that if they saw him, they would get suspicious! I don't know why, though. But if they see me, they'll think I'm just guarding you. Which isn't exactly untrue!" She finished, winking at him.

Rikuo took a moment to ponder that, "We should ask him what his motivation is once we get back then. For now…" the quarter yokai motioned to the frozen rats, "…let's ask our little friends here what they wanted shall we?"

"You got it!" Tsurara agreed, thawing out their heads so they could speak.

"Huh? What? W-what happened!?" One of the rats began to panic.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Rikuo greeted cheerily, leaning toward the frozen rats. "I couldn't help but notice that you were very…eager, to see me. So, what is it you wished to ask me?" The rat suddenly began sweating as he found a sword beside his neck. A sword the third heir was currently holding. "Or could it be…you intended to injure me?"

The rat began to laugh uneasily. "N-no…ehehehe…of course not. W-we were just going to tell you our clan l-leader wanted to see you…" He stuttered, sweating buckets at this point.

Rikuo was still smiling happily. "Oh, I see. In that case, why don't you go ahead and escort me to him? Tsurara, would you mind?"

"Of course not Rikuo-sama. Please treat the young master with more respect in the future you two, okay?" Tsurara requested as she thawed out the two Kyuso clan members.

"Yeah, yeah! Sure!" The rats agreed immediately. "Um…right this way, third heir." The rats directed, opening the gate for him. Rikuo gave them a nod of acknowledgement as he walked past, Tsurara latching onto his arm as they drew closer to the large house.

"Master, be careful." Tsurara whispered into his ear.

"Only if you are." Rikuo bet, as they finally walked inside into a luxurious room lined with various plush cushion with a clear 'filthy rich' air about it. Of course the room was filled with many members of the Kyuso clan, but most notable and the one who clearly commanded the most attention was a blonde haired man with a white suit on.

That high-and-mighty smirk pissed Rikuo off, too.

"Ah! If it isn't the third heir! Welcome, welcome!" The man greeted with open arms that smirk still plastered on his face.

"Leader of the Kyuso clan. I heard from your messenger that you wanted to have an audience with me concerning the whereabouts of some acquaintances of mine?" Rikuo cut straight to the point, staring evenly at the rat yokai. The man practically oozed trouble, and Rikuo did not want to be here any longer than he had to be. He felt Tsurara tighten her hold around his arm. That was another thing; he did _not _like how some of the rats were looking at her. He pulled her closer to provide some reassurance, which she seemed to appreciate greatly.

If the Kyuso clan head noticed, he didn't mention it. "Of course, of course. You see, it just so happened that we were just strolling by, when all of a sudden we were attacked!" He put a hand to his forehead dramatically, "Imagine my surprise! And then some of my own were killed…it wounded me deeply. Well, I certainly couldn't just stand by and watch, so I captured the two unforgiving villains. As you can see." He waved his arm as the curtain at the back of the room lifted, revealing a cage with an unconscious Yura and Kana.

Tsurara let out a gasp, as Rikuo narrowed his eyes. Zerukado had been telling the truth after all…although he guessed that ever since those rat yokai at the gate had attacked him. "Those are some acquaintances of mine. If you would hand them back over to me, I'm sure-"

The Kyuso leader smiled evilly, "Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that…unless you would be able to reimburse me with a favor! After all, they so brutally killed my precious allies!"

Rikuo frowned. "Cut the act."

The Kyuso leader frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"It's obvious that you are not trying to make nice. I also know that you kidnapped those girls and instigated the fight that killed your allies. The Nura clan has eyes everywhere." Rikuo stated. Even if it wasn't Nura clan intel that told him that, these rats didn't need to know that.

"Well…you're smarter than I thought. Fine." The Kyuso clan head motioned to the unconscious girls. "I promise to return these girls to you, unharmed…if," He smirked, "You make a formal agreement to give up the seat to become the next leader of the Nura clan and send the notice to all the clans affected."

Rikuo glared, "Why…would you want that?"

"That's my business," The blonde haired man replied quickly, "All that should concern you are their lives, right?" He said, jerking his thumb toward the cage. "Now go. I am tired of your presence. If the letter is not sent before the sun comes up, I'll kill them."

Rikuo was pissed. He just didn't show it…he could not appear weak here, of all places. "Very well. I will take my leave." The third heir, Yuki Onna latched onto his arm, quickly led the way out of the building and back onto the street, heading straight for the Nura clan house. It wasn't until they had a reasonable distance between themselves and the Kyuso clan house that the silence was broken.

"Whew…that was scary." Tsurara let out a sigh of relief, loosening her hold on Rikuo's arm, if only a little bit. Although the third heir wouldn't admit it aloud, he enjoyed her touch. He imagined most would complain about the cold, but he found it both reassuring and pleasurable. He supposed she felt the same about him, since she seemed to like physical contact with him so much. His feelings around the Yuki Onna had been confusing lately…he resolved to think about it later.

"Don't worry…we'll be okay, now." Rikuo assured the unsettled girl, smiling at her.

"Okay!? But master, he said you would have to forfeit your candidacy for becoming the next leader of the Nura clan! I don't think I could deal with that!" Tsurara reminded him.

"I know." Rikuo said, "But I can assure you I have no intention of forfeiting that. The only things that will be forfeited due to this unfortunate circumstance are the lives of the Kyuso clan. As the third heir of the Nura clan, I cannot allow people like them to roam free, especially when they would so blatantly hurt others without good reason. I have to make sure the safety of those protected by the Nura clan is secured, and they have already proven hostile to the Bakeneko clan. I will make them regret their actions." He finished his small speech.

"Master…" Tsurara looked at him with adoration. She didn't know that he was that determined to look out for what was best for the Nura clan.

"I can't avoid my duties forever. I'm just sorry that it took something as drastic as this to get me to move." Rikuo stated with a bittersweet smile.

"It is good that you recognize that."

Rikuo and Tsurara turned to see Zerukado moving to walk along with them. "Zerukado." Rikuo acknowledged, "Seems you were telling the truth all along. Sorry for doubting you."

"No, it was no fault of yours. If you trusted someone who threatened to kill you as a child right off the bat, then you should apologize. Your caution was rightly placed. Regardless, I assume that you will allow me to help in this matter?" Zerukado asked, leaning toward the third heir slightly in anticipation.

"After your help, certainly." Rikuo affirmed, causing Zerukado to nod his head contentedly. "Although, I still don't really see why you want to help. If it would not be too much trouble, could you explain just what your motives are?" the quarter yokai questioned.

The tall yokai sighed. "You would find out later anyway. I may as well tell you…though there is some background to it, so it may take some time."

"At this pace, we will have quite a bit of time, I'm sure." Rikuo informed Zerukado.

Zerukado seemed to collect himself for a moment. "It all started the night I attacked you, and lost my arm…"

-Flashback-

"…I won't forget this. Both you, snow spirit, and your damnable 'master' will pay for this! One day…" Zerukado growled out as he used the last of his strength to activate bloodlust and dash away faster than the eye could follow.

'_My arm is bleeding badly…if I don't get it patched up soon…damn human-loving yokai!' _Zerukado thought angrily as he ran. He lost track of how long he had been running. "I must hurry and-GAAAHHH!" Zerukado screamed as his stomach began spurting blood as his bloodlust technique immediately cut out and he fell, hard, down onto concrete pavement, doing nothing for his injured stomach and bleeding stump that used to be his arm. "No…I can't…die here!" Zerukado tried to lift himself, only for more blood to leak from his broken body, sending him straight down to the ground once again.

"Hey…are you okay?"

Zerukado weakly lifted his head to see a young girl, no older than the boy he had been trying to kill moments ago. She was a black haired girl, wearing some strange clothes for a human to be sure. He was going to ignore her until he noticed a symbol on her clothes. His eyes widened.

The symbol of the Onmyoji Keikan clan was sewn on her clothes.

"Oh no! You're in horrible shape!" The small girl ran over to the immobile Zerukado, whom was quickly losing consciousness. "Your arm!" She gasped. The only thing Zerukado could think was about how the Keikans were going to kill him as his world turned completely black.

Movement. Shadows. A…slight breeze.

Zerukado opened his eyes slowly, light filling them. He squinted until his eyes adjusted to the light. When they did, he peered around. He was in a…garden? No…he collapsed here, and then he saw the Keikan girl.

He was still there.

Zerukado scrambled to get up, only to receive a searing pain in his abdomen for his trouble, sending him right back down to a sitting position. He cursed his luck, being completely immobile and in the garden of the Keikan clan. It was one of the worst situations he could have been in.

A question tugged at his mind. Exactly _why _wasn't he dead yet? For all intents and purposes, he should be dead. That Keikan girl had discovered him, and he figured would have told someone to kill him by now. It was then he realized he wasn't in agonizing pain. Looking at his stump, he was surprised to see it wrapped rather skillfully with bandages. Looking at his stomach, he found it was covered in similar bandages. Taking into consideration all he found was a dull ache, he decided to try to get up again, more carefully this time.

He immediately went back down due to the screaming pain.

"Hey! You're still too hurt to move! I know a bad wound when I see one."

Zerukado looked up to find the same black haired Keikan girl from before walking over to him, with what looked to be a glass of water. This baffled him. A Keikan was helping him? He must have already died and was in some strange, twisted afterlife where such ridiculousness was common. "It's a shame to be dead…" Zerukado hung his head.

The small girl seemed to take offense. "Dead? Hey! I did good enough to keep you alive!"

Zerukado suddenly glared at the girl. Not the afterlife then. He figured that was too far-fetched anyway. That didn't explain this particular anomaly, though. "Then explain why you kept me alive. Torture?" He asked.

"What? No!" The girl cringed, "That's gross!"

"Gross?" Zerukado repeated, confused. Well she was young…probably blissfully unaware of the world's dark side. "Why did you help me?" Zerukado questioned as he grew more and more convinced she was simply ignorant to what he was.

She tilted her head, looking puzzled, "You were hurt…so I wanted to help." She explained as her eyes drifted to his stump.

So she didn't know. No doubt she was already being taught yokai were evil. She would find out sooner or later. He took a deep breath he expected to be among his last. "I am a yokai."

Silence reigned for about a minute.

The Keikan girl looked at him oddly. "I knew that. It was kinda obvious."

Zerukado blanched. "Then…why haven't you had me killed!?" He tried to get up once more before the pain put him down again. "Ow!"

The girl puffed up her cheeks in frustration, "Stop moving! You'll hurt yourself more! Stop being so worried…"

Zerukado scoffed at that. "How could I not be? I'm a yokai in the Keikan clan's backyard, completely helpless. Are you stupid?"

The girl glared at him. "Call me stupid again and I really will tell my parents about you." Zerukado shut up after that.

After a long silence pierced only by the girl fiddling with the bandages on Zerukado, she spoke again. "Don't you want that?" Zerukado followed her finger pointing to the glass of water she had brought, placed next to his remaining arm.

"That is for me?" He asked uneasily. He still felt uneasy about accepting help from who was no doubt an Onmyoji in training.

"Duh." She responded, Zerukado finally taking the glass being careful not to crush it in his hand. He drank, letting out a relieved sigh when he finished.

"Better?" Yura smiled.

"After what I have been through? Very." Zerukado replied.

"Yura."

"Hm?" Zerukado turned his head to the girl.

"Yura Keikan. That's my name. What's yours?" Yura asked hopefully.

"My name is Zerukado. I don't have a last name I know of." He introduced, reluctantly relaxing. If something did happen, he would be far too weak to stop it.

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Zeru!" Yura cheerfully greeted.

"It's Zerukado." The yokai reminded her.

"I know." Yura replied, still smiling. The two leaped into an odd silence, Zerukado's mind racing with the possibilities of what the Keikan clan could do to him, while Yura's was filled with thoughts of what fun she could have with a new friend.

Yura skipped back to the Keikan garden happily, two muffins held securely in her hands. "Zeru! I'm back!" She shouted as she went into the dense part of the garden Zerukado stayed in to avoid being found. His condition had improved considerably over the two weeks he had been staying there, and he could walk with no trouble since he had resolved to get over the imbalanced feeling the loss of his arm had given him.

"Yura. It is good to see you." Zerukado greeted her as she broke into the small clearing he resided in. He took a seat on a large boulder in the clearing.

"Zeru! Look what I got!" She proudly held up the muffins for Zerukado to see. "This one's for you!" She announced, handing one of the muffins to the yokai.

He took it, inspecting the treat curiously. "What is this?"

Yura was stunned. "You've never eaten a muffin before?"

"…You eat it?"

"It's great! Like this," Yura took a bite out of her muffin, making a pleased noise.

Zerukado inspected it for a moment longer before taking a bite, however awkwardly with his four mandibles. "Not bad." He commented, actually rather enjoying the taste.

"Told you!" Yura cheered.

They were silent for a moment before Zerukado decided to ask Yura something that had been bothering him for a while. "Yura…"

"What is it, Zeru?" The child happily asked.

"Why did you help me?" Zerukado asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I already told you-"

Zerukado cut her off. "No. If you had been a regular trainee for the Keikan clan you would have had me killed on the spot. Something must have happened. If you don't want to tell me that is fine…"

"I'll tell you." Yura informed him. Zerukado looked down to her, seeing a sad smile on her face. "It's not that long a story. It's actually kind of simple." She sighed. "My family took me to the park about a year ago, I think. I met this person there, about my age, who wanted to play with me. We did for a while, and had fun. Then when my parents came back…" She sniffed a little. "…they told me to get away from them. The person looked surprised, and the next thing I knew one of my father's summons was killing them." She smiled up at Zerukado, her eyes a little watery, though no tears escaped. "I don't think that yokai was evil, no matter what anyone says."

They were both silent for a long time, each pondering the situation. Zerukado was the one who broke the silence.

"Yura." The girl looked up at Zerukado, "You saved my life. I owe you a great debt."

She shook her head. "Zeru, you don't-"

The yokai cut her off. "No. I do. Therefore I will dedicate what remains of my existence to protecting you, and fighting for you. I know you will get summons eventually, but I guarantee that I will be more effective. This is what I have decided." He leveled a determined gaze on Yura. "Please do not attempt to change my mind."

Yura smiled brightly. "Okay, Zeru. Thanks!"

-End Flashback-

Zerukado smiled slightly, "That was how I came to meet with Yura. I have sworn to help her. That is why I am so eager to save her. To be honest, I couldn't care about that Kana girl at all, especially since she is the cause for why Yura was captured." He spotted the look of distaste on Rikuo's face. "I have no opinion of her, you must understand. To me, she is simply the one who let Yura get captured."

Rikuo sighed, "Alright, fine…I guess you still don't like humans for the most part."

"I do not antagonize them as I used to. I still find them…annoying, sometimes." Zerukado admitted.

"Master, we're back!" Tsurara announced, pointing ahead at the Nura house.

Rikuo smiled, "Just in time. We must prepare everyone for battle."

The blonde haired man smirked, "Did you know that a human's blood is always the tastiest just before the crack of dawn?"

Yura cringed, stepping away from the bars slightly as Kana looked at all the rat yokai in fear.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" The leader of the Kyuso clan declared, when suddenly the door of the mansion exploded inwards, taking most of the front wall with it as well. The rat yokai turned to see what the cause of the destruction was, only to find a massive procession of yokai at their doorstep, all headed by a man with red eyes and white and black hair.

"What the!? Who are you!?" he asked angrily, tensing.

The leader of the new group of yokai smiled, "What…? It's not obvious? This is the night parade of one hundred demons."

The Kyuso clan leader's eyes widened. "W-what? No! That's not possible! Only the supreme commander can declare such an order!"

His words only caused the red-eyed yokai's smile to widen. "Well…naturally, the third heir would have the same rights, don't you agree?"

"Third heir? But…that boy from earlier was…!"

"Me." The quarter yokai informed. "Zerukado!"

"I've got them!" Zerukado shouted as he appeared in the back of the room next to the cage.

"Zeru!" Yura cried in relief upon seeing the cloaked yokai.

"Hurry you two!" Zerukado requested as he slashed the bars apart with his clawed hand. "Let's go!"

The two girls hurriedly escaped the page, making their way out of the Kyuso clan house with the safety Zerukado's presence guaranteed. "Damn you!" The Kyuso clan leader cursed, turning back to 'Rikuo' with a scowl. "Attack them! Kill them!"

"Fool." The red-eyed yokai simply said as both forces charged and met in a flurry of attacks. It was clear straight away which side had the advantage. When the two sides met it was as if the rat yokai had attempted to turn away a tsunami. They were bowled over immediately as rat yokai began to fall in droves.

"Grr…I will not be defeated so easily! The Nura clan is too weak and old-fashioned! A new power is needed!" The Kyuso clan leader cried as his body increased in size to become a massive rat.

The new Rikuo smiled.

It would be wrong to call it a fight. Rather, it was a one-sided slaughter that the Kyuso clan leader fell in, along with the evil yokai which followed him. It was only a short time later that they were outside, a pleasant mist in the air as the Nura yokai prepared to leave, separating from Yura, Zerukado, and Kana.

"It's still early." Rikuo commented as he walked through the mist beside Tsurara on their way home. "What do you say we take a little detour?"

Tsurara smiled, "I'd love to!"

**A/N: **It has been a long time coming, but here is chapter 5. I hope anyone who is reading this found it enjoyable! And please, leave a review! No flames though.

Until next time, this is Kirbboy. Seeya!


End file.
